WE ARE FAMILY
by red ink23
Summary: This story takes place a couple days after new girl. So Random! is having a super hot guest star and let's just say Chad's not very happy about it. But, his not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Portlyn's Point of View

Portlyn was strolling around the set of _Mackenzie Falls_, looking for the slightest change on the set.

She hasn't been there in several months. Her last appearance on the show was on that mysterious balloon disappearing incident. It is shown on season 4 that Penelope plotted to kill her by sabotaging the balloon she was on.

Penelope was now behind bars for her crimes.

Which is why she's now back on _Mackenzie Falls_. It will be revealed that she got amnesia and was found by a rich couple in a distant town. They had no children and always wanted a daughter.

So the plot is basically Mackenzie choosing over Portlyn-the girl that had always been there for him since season 1, who was also his first love and Chloe-the new girl he met at Season 3 who he was deeply attracted too.

There was a lot of drama before she came back to set. Mackenzie discovered he had an evil twin brother. Penelope tried to kill Chloe off in a mysterious horseback riding disappearance incident. And now Portlyn would make her comeback by finding Chloe in the woods and drinking the water from the falls which restores her memory.

_Cheesy, I know._

She took advantage of the storyline and went on a vacation with her grandparents to Europe. Now after months and months in Europe she grew to miss the **California sun**.

At this, a smile formed on her face.

Yes, she did miss the **sun**.

"Portlyn," she turned to find their director calling her name. "...could you go and tell Chad to come on set. We'll be filming the next scene soon."

"Oh, I guess so. It's not like I'm busy or anything," but she just stood there waiting.

The director gave her a weird look. "Chad? Go get Chad."

" Yeah... um... Where is Chad?" she asked even though she already knew where the latter was.

The director signed in frustration. "His in his dressing room as _always_," he stressed the last word. "Go get him."

"Oh yeah... okay, I'll go get Chad now," she started walking to the direction of Chad's dressing room.

She heard the director mumble something about her being on airhead. She knew he did not want her to hear that so she just kept walking like she heard nothing.

As she was walking to Chad's dressing room, she could not help to think about Chad, and the events that happened while she was gone.

Like, it was rare for her to see the great Chad Dylan Cooper moping around because of a break-up.

Especially with someone who worked at 'Chuckle City'.

When she first heard the news about 'Channy', she was in Milan-shopping for some reasons she does not want anyone to know. Suddenly her phone rang, it was her **sister**, she told her about Channy. Imagine Portlyn's surprised by the news.

Well, maybe she wasn't that surprised. Before she left for her European vacation, she had seen sparks flying when the two meets – preferably when they were fighting.

But she never expected that they would actually start dating so soon. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper made it clear that he doesn't make friends with people from 'Chuckle City'- especially girl_friends_.

Oh! The irony that he fell in love with a residence from that particular City is humbling for him.

According to the set of Mackenzie Falls that were present at the time, Chad Dylan Cooper started being 'nice'. He made an effort to remember names. And they did see some improvements on the way he treated people- even though how small it was. And it's all thanks to a Wisconsin native named **Allison 'Sonny' Munroe**.

Now that they broke-up. . . .well let's just say that Chad hasn't been very . . . .Chad-ish. And the set is pretty worried about that. At the same time their partly happy because they don't have to listen to him gloat 24/7.

That was actually what surprised her the most. _Chad Dylan Cooper was grieving over his break-up with a girl- from 'Chuckle City'._

Chad Dylan Cooper never grieves- especially because of a girl (except of course if it was on the script or if there were cameras rolling).

She arrived at the front of his dressing room door and knock. "Chad? The director said to go to you and tell you that their filming the next scene soon."

No response.

"Chad?" she knocked once again.

Still no response.

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Chad?"

"Here's milady at the zoo. Here's milady at the pancake house eating a short stack. Here's milady screaming at me to stop taking pictures of her short stack . . ."

_Was __Chad Dylan Cooper crying?_

"Chad . . .What are you doing?" she said in mock-uncaring.

"That's what she said when I took the picture. Why? Why did I let her go? Don't look at me," Chad's voice was filled with so much agony that it hurts just listening to him. ". . . One more chance . . . Just one more chance. . . I can change, Sonny."

His physical body was there but his mind was at stage 3. Specifically at a certain brunette girl who broke-up with him around six days ago.

She could not help but reflect on a certain boy from three years ago. 'Did he ever felt this way for me?'

But she knew the sad answer to that. It was best this way- especially after the whole Eiffel Tower incident . . . and that museum thing. . . and the roof thing.

She took a deep breath to push that sad memory at the back of her mind. "CHAD!" she snapped her fingers in front of him.

This seemed to get him back to the four walls of his dressing room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he asked annoyingly.

'Chad Dylan Cooper's making his comeback,' she thought. "I knocked. But you weren't listening _again,_ like you always do. . . Urgh," she took a deep breath. "Anyway . . . Whatever. I only came here to tell you that the director asked me to go and tell you that their filming the next scene soon," she said.

"Filming? I, Chad Dylan Cooper have been dumped by my longest girlfriend ever. My love life is at stake here. And you people are only thinking about filming?" Chad asked in disbelief.

'Duh!' she thought.

"That must totally stung. I can't believe that Chuckle City's Sonny Munroe would dump Chad Dylan Cooper of _Mackenzie Falls_. Isn't she dumb or what? It's like saying no to being famous," she said to him in mock-hate.

"Sonny's not dumb," he said defensively. "It made perfect sense why she broke up with me."

What he said surprised Portlyn.

". . . She was jealous of my show and its success. Oh! Cruel world, why did you have to give me a girlfriend from Chuckle City. Why couldn't she be with me at the Falls and live happily ever after," he said in a dramatic way.

'It was too good to be true,' a frown form on her lips.

"Yeah! It's totally obvious that_ she _just has a problem. I'm sure _she's_ gonna realize _her_ mistake and you two would be _Channy_ again," her smile was obviously plastic.

"You know what Cortland, your right. She is in fact gonna realize that it's okay to have a more famous and successful boyfriend. And yes, we will be Channy once more," he said in a happy voice.

"It's Portlyn," she corrected once more.

"Goodbye Cortland. I have a scene to film," he said it in an overly dramatic voice as he heads to the door.

"Once again, his not listening to me," she shook her head. "Really? What exactly did that girl see in him?"

She just sighed. "Something's will never change," she mumbled. She then scanned Chad's dressing room looking for any changes.

And yes, there were changes. There was a huge mass of picture he had of Sonny and himself on his vanity. She saw Chad and Sonny's pictures together.

They both seemed very happy and content in the photos.

She turned to leave. She could not stand seeing those pictures. It reminded her too much of a heartache she longed to forget.

"But it better this way, right?" she mumbled in a sad tone before leaving.

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chad's Point of View

"Why Mac? Why can't we be together again? Did you not miss me when I was gone?" Portlyn said in a sad tone.

Chad looked at Portlyn's** big brown eyes**. They reminded him of someone with the same shade of brown. "You have no idea how much I missed you Sonny."

"Sonny?" there was confusion in Portlyn's voice.

"What Sonny?" Did he say Sonny?

"You said Sonny," Portlyn said.

"I don't think so," maybe he did, but he will never admit it to them.

"You totally said Sonny, Chad. Everyone heard you," Portlyn turned to the others at the set. ". . . right people?"

The people at the set nodded their heads and agreed to what Portlyn said.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Okay, this is ridiculous. You people are hearing things. I, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ did not say Sonny."

Portlyn rolled her eyes at what he said. "Whatever. Let just get this scene over with already."

He felt a bit thankful that Portlyn dropped the topic about the wrong name calling. But he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He never says thank you to no one.

Well, maybe just to a certain brunette in stage 3.

**. . . . .**

The cast of _So Random!_ were making their way to the cafeteria after one of their best rehearsal ever.

"Best sketch ever!" Nico said as he and Grady gave each other high fives.

"Yeah! It was so hilarious. I love the part when the waiter gave the costumers live octopus," Nico and Grady started laughing.

"Yeah! This sketch is really great. I really like it, especially because I, Tawni Hart am playing the princess. Yeah for Tawni!" Tawni started clapping her hand.

"What's for lunch guys?" Zora asked.

"Today's meatball Monday, I think." Sonny answered.

"Meatball Monday!" Nico and Grady said in unison.

"Let's go G," Nico and Grady started running to the cafeteria.

"What is great about meatball Monday? It's all carbs and it taste like. . . ewwww," Tawni shrugged, obviously disgusted.

"It tastes alright for me," Zora said.

"Ewwww. . . Sonny?" Tawni turned to the latter hoping for her to agree.

"Well . . . I kind of think it's alright too," Sonny admitted.

"You people are so selfish! What about my opinion?" Tawni marched ahead obviously annoyed.

Zora rolled her eyes at Tawni.

They walked to the cafeteria and found Nico and Grady already started to eat.

"Hey guys, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Sonny stated.

"Yeah! I love meatball Monday," Grady said.

"Hey, that looks good. What's it called?" Zora asked pointing to some new ice cream combination.

"Don't know. It just looked good so we took some," Nico said.

"Yeah! And it tastes good to," Grady said.

"I'll go get some of that," Zora said.

"Yeah, me too," Sonny said. "Whatever it's called."

Tawni came to their table with some sort of sandwich on her tray. "It's called _Channy split_," she hissed.

Sonny's smile faded. "That doesn't sound very tasteful."

"No it does not," Tawni agreed.

"Well, whatever it's called I'm gonna get some of that. Want some Sonny?" Zora asked as she turned to the latter.

"Ummm… No thanks Zora . . . I don't really feel like eating something named after me and Chad's break-up."

Zora shrugged and went to get some food.

"I can't believe this! How can they enjoy a dessert named after you and Chad's break-up?" Tawni asked angrily.

"Awww . . . Thanks Tawni," Sonny smiled and gave Tawni a hug.

Tawni immediately made her escape from Sonny's hug. "My bubble!"

"Oh . . . Sorry. I'm just glad that you-"

"I mean like come on," Tawni said cutting Sonny off. She was obviously not listening to Sonny again. "If any food should be named after someone, it should have been me, Tawni Hart!"

Sonny's smile faded once more.

Tawni continued her rants about the whole name thing. Sonny took this opportunity to get her lunch.

When she came back, Tawni was still going at it.

" . . . Channy split? That's a terrible name to call a dessert. Tawni split sounded a hundred times better than Channy split. I am so gonna complain to someone about this," Tawni finished.

"Who?" Zora asked, but obviously not that interested.

"Well, who likes everything named after himself. Ugh . . . figures he'd name a dessert after himself now that he has a sandwich named after him," Tawni said.

And as if on cue, Chad and the other cast of Mackenzie Falls entered the commissary with the usual signature poise.

"Oh, and speaking of the devil," Tawni stated when she saw Chad entering the commissary.

Tawni immediately stood up and went to Chad's direction. "What the deal with that dessert," there was anger on her voice.

"Oh, hey blondie. What are talking about?" Chad asked. His cast mates went ahead to get their food.

"The new dessert. The one that has half your name on it," Tawni's voice was now noticeably angrier.

"Oh, there's a new dessert named after me? Well, that's what happens when you're famous like me. People name things after you. Especially if your Chad Dylan Cooper , which you're not," he said and popped his collar of his jacket.

"So you didn't tell anyone to name a dessert after our break-up?" Sonny suddenly stood up and went to Chad and Tawni when she heard Chad's answer.

"No, I didn't tell anyone to name a dessert after our . . . Wait! Someone named a dessert after our break-up?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Weren't you listening to anything I said?" Tawni whined.

"What is it called anyway?" Chad asked looking at Sonny. He obviously was not listening to Tawni.

"It's called Channy Split," Portlyn interrupted. She had the said dessert in her hand then she took a spoonful of it and put it in her mouth. "Hmmm . . . It's really good. You should try some Chad," she held a spoonful to Chad's mouth.

"I don't have time for you Portlyn," he said. "I can't believe they'd name a dessert after our break-up."

"Yeah, me too," Sonny agreed.

"Yeah, me three," Tawni added. "Why don't we change it to Tawni Split?"

Sonny and Chad looked at Tawni in a weird a way.

**end of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonny and Chad looked at Tawni in a weird a way.

"What? He'd probably change the name into Chad split. That sounds even more disgusting than Channy split," Tawni whined.

The other's agreed to what Tawni said. After all he did like renaming things to himself.

"I honestly don't care what its name is, as long as it's not named after me and Chad's break-up I'm fine with it," Sonny said.

"Then Tawni split it is," Tawni announced.

"I am not gonna let you rename that dessert into something distasteful," Chad shuddered.

Tawni gave out an 'uhh' sound and started walking back to the Random's table with her eyebrows furrowed.

Sonny's forehead was knotted. "What? So were keeping the name?" she said in annoyance.

Chad paused. "Yes Sonny, yes we are," he finally said with dramatic efforts and all.

Sonny shook her head. "No Chad, no were not," she said firmly.

"Well, I don't want blondie here rename it to Tonny split," Chad protested.

"It's TAWNI!" Tawni yelled from the Random table.

"Like I ca-" Chad's replied was cut short because Portlyn shoved a spoonful of Channy split into his mouth.

There was a sweet smile on Portlyn's face. "Don't worry about the whole name thing. Just think of it as a tribute to 'Channy'," her tone was all sweet and pleasant.

Chad's forehead knotted as he continued looking at the girl who cut him off, but it did not last long.

After a while his face suddenly lite up. "Hmmm. . . This is good," Chad took Portlyn's 'Channy split' and had another spoonful. "This is so worth my name."

"Ehh-ehhumm," Sonny tried to snap Chad back to the cafeteria.

"Wow, there's even chocolate," Chad continued.

"CHAD," Sonny yelled impatiently to her ex.

"Oh, milady. . ." he said finally snapping back to reality. "This is really good. Try some," he put a spoonful of the tasty ice cream treat in front of Sonny's mouth.

"I am not-" Chad shoved it on her mouth. "Hmmm. . .Wow! This is really good," she said in delight. She took the cup from Chad's hand.

"I told you," Chad said as Sonny continued to devour the cold delight known as Channy split.

"Ehh- ehhumm. . ." Portlyn said. ". . .my ice cream," she snatched the dessert from Sonny's hands. "Why don't you two just get your own? After all, it is named after your couple name _Channy_. I'm sure they'd be very happy that both of you liked it so much," there was annoyance laced all over her voice.

"Oh. . .Sorry Portlyn. It was just so good I had to have more," Sonny said with her apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I know," Chad said looking at Sonny. "I'm getting myself one of those."

"Yeah, me too," Sonny agreed. "But I'll have to tell them to change the name though. . . Channy split doesn't sound very appealing."

"You think?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

"Well, I think it's a great name. After all Channy will be back soon- you know, after Sonny gets over her jealousy with Chad's success," Portlyn interrupted.

"WHAT!" Sonny asked in disbelief and anger.

"Channy will get back together when you would finally get over Chad success," Portlyn repeated innocently. "At least that's what Chad said."

"He said that?" Sonny's voice was filled with anger.

Chad was giving Portlyn signs to stop talking but she continued none the less.

"Well not exactly," Portlyn confessed.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was something more like. . . 'Sonny's not dumb. It made perfect sense why she broke up with me. . . She was jealous of my show and its success. Oh! Cruel world, why did you have to give me a girlfriend from Chuckle City. Why couldn't she be with me at the Falls and live happily ever after,'" she said trying to copying Chad's voice very badly. ". . .or something like that."

There was anger in Sonny's eyes as she turned to look at Chad. "REALLY CHAD? REALLY?"

"Woah. . ." Chad took a step back. "Calm down Sonny," he had an uneasy smile on his face and his voice was higher than usual.

"Did you say those things?" she was a lot calmer now.

"Well. . . it does sound like something I might have accidentally say," Chad confessed.

"I said. . . DID YOU _OR_ DID YOU NOT?" Sonny said almost yelling at Chad.

"YES! I said that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," it was obvious that Chad was scared of Sonny right now.

Sonny shook her head. She was disappointed in him. "Chad how could you? Do you really think that I'm that shallow to break-up with you because of jealousy?" there was sadness on her voice.

"Yes. . ." Chad answered instantly. "I mean no! NO!" he added quickly.

"And you wonder why I broke-up with you," Sonny said in a weak tone. "Goodbye Chad," she said and exit the commissary.

"Sonny I-"

The cast of So Random! stood up and follow Sonny.

"You are such an idiot, an idiot I say," Zora said then exited the commissary.

"Maybe if you think it though Pooper you'd know why she dumped you," Nico added as he also exited.

"Yeah!" Grady agreed. "And maybe when you do you can tell us," Grady added.

"Come on G," Nico then dragged him towards the exit.

"What?" Grady asked.

"I told you to name it Tawni Split, but NO! That's what you get Pooper," Tawni then exited as well.

Chad had a confused and sad look on his face. "What?"

"Here," Portlyn handed him the almost empty cup of ice cream. "You and your ex almost ate the whole thing. I'm gonna get a new one, want some?" she asked him innocently.

Chad finally recovered from the recent events. There was now an angry look on his face as she turned to Portlyn. "What did I say about talking without a script?" Chad said.

"Chill," Portlyn took back the cup of ice cream and scooped the last bit of it. "Have some Channy Split," she shove it to his mouth.

Chad's face lite up again. "Hmm. . .That's good ice cream," he took the cup back.

Portlyn just rolled her eyes at him as she made her way to get a new cup of Channy Split.

"That went smoothly," she whispered to herself as a smug smile formed on her face.

**end of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can you believe that guy?" Tawni almost yelled.

"Well can you believe Chad?" Sonny said also almost yelling.

The two of them were in the prop room with the others, except for Zora because her mom picked her up after the show ended.

They were both pacing around the room.

"They said I wasn't famous enough to get a dessert named after me," Tawni continued.

"He thought I dumped him because I was jealous of his success," Sonny also continued.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" Sonny and Tawni said in unison as they both look to Nico and Grady.

"No?" Nico said obviously uncomfortable and a bit scared of the two girls.

"Defiantly not," Grady said agreeing with Nico. "By the way Sonny, why did you and Chad broke-up," he asked obviously not knowing the answer.

Sonny looked at him disbelievingly.

"What?" Grady asked genuinely confused.

"I'll explain it to him Sonny," Nico said as he put his arm around Grady and whispered. "Knock it off G. There both on diva mode."

"Oh. . ." Grady nodded.

Sonny's phone suddenly rang. It was Chad who was calling. "Speak of the devil," she said and pressed end call.

**. . . . .**

Chad redialled Sonny's number again . . . and again . . . and again . . . until . . .

"What do you want Chad?" an annoyed voice came from the other line.

"Sonny. . ." he was glad she finally answered. "I called to apologize."

**. . . . .**

Sonny was surprised at what Chad said.

Chad never apologizes - sincerely that is.

"Chad . . . I . . ." she was speechless.

"No let me," Chad's voice was soft. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry for what Portlyn said."

Sonny's forehead knotted. "Portlyn?"

"Yeah, I know. She can be such an airhe-"

_'BEEP - BEEP - BEEP. . .'_

"Sonny? . . . Hello?" he looked at the screen. _She just hanged-up on me._ "SONNY?"

He quickly redialled.

**. . . . .**

Sonny hanged-up the phone. "It was too good to be true," she mumbled.

Her phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and saw Chad's name.

"Urgh," she rolled her eyes and left her phone on the coffee table. Then she exited the prop room with an annoyed look on her face, but there was sadness hidden somewhere in it.

"I got it!" Tawni suddenly yelled.

"If it's something like you making your own dessert. I can tell you that's not a good idea," Nico said.

"Yeah. . . our sandwich thing didn't turn out so well," Grady and Nico then shrugged.

"Why would I do that?" Tawni asked. "That would take too much time and effort and a kitchen," she shuddered. "Anyway, Tawni's plan is for Tawni- that's me, to date some famous guy. When that happens I'm sure a lot of people would name things after us," Tawni said happily. "Now who should I date?" Tawni then exited the prop room with that in mind.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Grady asked.

Nico just shrugged. "Wanna play some video games?" he asked.

"Not until we get some snacks," Grady said.

They both exited the prop room to go to the commissary.

**. . . . .**

Chad had been trying to contact Sonny for the longest time, but she just won't pick up.

"Pick up Pick up Pick up Pick up Pick up," he chanted.

Mackenzie Falls were done taping for that day. He tried to call her once more. But still she won't pick up.

"Urgh," Chad finally gave up and proceeded to his vanity.

He looked at the mirror and saw is reflection. "Well hello there handsome," he said as he look at himself and fixed his hair.

He then looked at the papers in his vanity and remembered what it was for. "Oh right."

He then looked for a certain brunette who at the time he could not remember the name.

He easily found her. She was typing on her bedazzled phone.

"Here," he handed her the script.

Portlyn's forehead knotted. "What is this?"

"It's a script," Chad told her impatiently. "Now memorize that for tomorrow," he said bossily.

Portlyn took the sheets of paper and scanned it, her forehead knotted even more. "This isn't for Mackenzie Falls."

"Oh, you notice," he said in fake shock. "It's your script for tomorrow- you know, so you wouldn't mess up my chances of getting back with Sonny _again_."

There was disbelief in Portlyn's eyes. "You wrote a script for me just for that reason?"

"Oh please, I have actual writers for that," his voice was as if it was talking to a five year old.

The disbelief on Portlyn's face turned to annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "Alright Chad. I'll memorize the stupid script," she obviously didn't want too.

"Good. Now just remember to say it when Sonny can hear you," after that Chad walked away satisfied.

"Of course Chad," she said to herself when Chad was far enough not to hear. "I'll say this especially when Sonny's _around_," a sinister smile formed on her face.

She then scanned the 'script' and her smile instantly faded away. There was annoyance and disbelief back.

"Really Chad? Really?" she said as she continued to read the probably most obvious scripted compliments _ever._

She suddenly started laughing. The compliments on the script were so unrealistic- it was funny (like there saw).

After her laugh died down that sinister smile resurface on her lips. "This could work . . . for my advantage," she continued scanning the piece of paper.

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nico and Grady were back in the prop room playing video games with all sort of snack and fro-yo on the coffee table.

Sonny's phone suddenly rang. This made them lose concentration.

"Dang! When will Chad quit calling?" Nico asked almost angrily.

"You know what? I'm gonna answer that phone and give Chad a piece of my mind," Grady said convectively. He then started to the coffee table.

"Good idea G," Nico agreed.

Grady took the phone and looked at the caller ID. He then suddenly froze.

Nico noticed this and asked. "You okay G?"

"Aye. . . 'tis not Chad. . . 'tis Mel," Grady said with his Scottish accent.

"What?" Nico looked at the caller ID, and true enough it was indeed Mel Winters. "Well what are you doing? Answer her!"

"Ney. . .(A/N: I don't know the Scottish language. So probably it's all made up- but then again Grady isn't Scottish so he probably just made the words.) Ye answer it," he throws the phone to Nico.

"I'm not answering this. You do it," Nico throws the phone back to Grady.

"Ney. Ye," Grady throws the phone back to Nico.

"No, you," Nico throws the phone to Grady.

They continued to do this until Nico finally decided.

"Fine, fine. I'll answer it," Nico then pressed accept. "Hey Mel, Sonny can't came to the phone right now. But here's Grady," he suddenly shove the innocent phone into Grady's hand. "I'll get some more fro-yos buddy," he then ran to the door.

"Nico? Nico?" Grady then looked at the innocent phone in his hands.

"Hello? . . . Is anyone there?" he heard Mel said in the other line.

"Aye-ya-Yeah. . . Ahm, Mel?"

"Yes Grady?" Mel's voice asked expectantly.

"Aye. . .Aye. . . Aye gotta go. I'll tell Sonny you called," he then hanged-up the phone. "A-ya-ya-ya-yaii," he said to himself.

**. . . . .**

"His suck a dork," Mel said to herself. There was a dreamy smile on her face.

**. . . . . **

"Tell me what to do-oh about you  
>I already know I can see in your eyes<br>When you're selling the truth  
>'Cause it's been a long time coming<br>So where you running to?  
>Tell me what to do-oh about you"<p>

Sonny was alone at her apartment building, her mother was still at work for about another hour. She was playing her guitar and singing 'What to do'.

She had a sad expression on her face as she sang the song. She kept remembering the blonde boy who was the inspiration of the song.

"You've got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>But you don't know what to do"

A knock at the door suddenly disturbed her.

She quickly got up to open the door.

"Hey Sonny," it was Mel.

"Hey neighbour. What's up? Don't you have work or something?" she asked Mel.

"Nah, my shifts at eight. I came down here because I kept hearing every pitchy note you sang," Mel said in a joking tone.

"Oh, is that right?" Sonny asked picking up Mel's tone. "Well I guess you have to deal with it," she said in a semi-yelling voice.

"Oh, I will," Mel replied in a semi-yelling voice as well. "May I came in your apartment?" she asked with the same tone.

"Oh, you're very welcome," Sonny replied semi-yelling then opening the door wider.

When they got to the living room they both sat at the couch.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Mel asked. There was a hint of concern in he voice.

"Talk about what?" Sonny asked innocently.

"You sang the song again. You've been doing that a lot lately," Mel said.

"Psh. . . I haven't been-" Mel gave Sonny knowing look. "Fine! But only because he was such a jerk today. I mean, can you believe it? He thought I broke-up with him because 'I was jealous of his success'." Sonny did quoted.

"Well I guess this means you haven't dealt with your feelings yet," Mel said.

"I just. . . I just. . . I try to talk to him like before. We don't have awkward moments anymore, but we still end up. . . I don't know. I just. . . I just really don't know what to do anymore," Sonny admitted.

"Yeah, I heard the song," Mel said. "By the way I called you a while ago."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Chad kept calling, so I left it in the prop room," Sonny explained.

"Oh it's fine. I got to talk with Grady," Mel said dreamingly.

Sonny's face suddenly lit up. "Oh, did you now," Sonny said teasingly.

"Yeah," Mel admitted.

"So, what you talk about?" Sonny's asked cheerfully.

"Not much really- less than not much actually," Mel said. "He said he'll tell you I called then hanged-up."

"Oh," Sonny nodded. "He probably was just nervous," Sonny countered. "Did he use his Scottish accent?"

"Yeah," Mel admitted. "His such a dork. . . I think I love him," Mel said dreamingly.

"Hmm. . ." Sonny just nodded. Then her eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. "Want me to give you his number?" she asked suddenly.

"No. no," Mel said. "Well, maybe. . . but no!"

"Okay," Sonny nodded. "Want me to give him your number?"

A smile then formed on Mel's face. "Okay."

"Okay!" Sonny replies cheerfully.

**. . . . .**

The next day. . .

"Let's see. . . Joe Jonas. . . Nick Jonas. . . Justin Bieber. . . JAMES CONROY? How did he get there?" Tawni asked and immediately crossed the name from the list furiously.

Sonny then entered their shared dressing room. "Good morning Tawni," she greeted in her Sonny way.

Tawni just continued erasing James name.

"Tawni?. . .TAWNI?" Sonny said in a loud voice.

Tawni seemed to notice Sonny's presence in the room at this. "Oh, it's you."

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you even doing?" she said as she took the piece of paper from Tawni's hand.

"Oh, that?" Tawni asked. "It's a list of my future potential boyfriends," she said proudly.

"Why is Prince Harry here?" Sonny asked.

"Don't worry, his just a prospect. I'm telling you, he can be such a royal pain,"Tawni said.

Sonny just looked at her in disbelief. "You know Prince Harry?"

"Duh," Tawni said like it was the most obvious question ever. "We met at this royal bash, and I'm telling you, he was so checking me out."

"Okay," Sonny said unsurely. She then looked at the list again. her forehead suddenly knotted. "Why is James Conroy in this list?"

"What?" Tawni almost yelled. "I already erased his name a while ago," she took the paper from Sonny's hand and scanned it. She was horrified that James's name was not just repeated twice, but four times. "Who wrote this?" she asked and started furiously erasing his name once more.

"Why do you even need a new boyfriend? Don't you have five boyfriends already?" Sonny asked.

"Hah. . . Sonny, you hurt me," Tawni said in an almost hurt tone. "I have twelve non-showbiz boyfriends- not five," she explains.

"Then why do you need another one?" Sonny asked.

"I need a famous boyfriend to get a dessert name after me. You know- like what happened to you and Chad," Tawni explained.

"I didn't want to get a dessert name after me- well half of it at least," Sonny said.

"But _**I**_ want too," Tawni said almost yelling.

Marshall suddenly came in. "Girls, I have great news."

**end of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marshall suddenly came in. "Girls, I have great news."

"Did Prince William finally dump Kate Middleton?" Tawni said expectedly. She then looked at Sonny. "He was supposed to be on my list, but since he was dating some girl, I had to put the spare instead," she said in a whiney tone.

"I thought you liked Prince Harry?" Sonny asked looking at Tawni.

"Well sure. But Prince William's next in line to the throne. If we end up together I would be QUEEN TAWNI HART! Fabulous Queen by day, and even more fabulous Hollywood SuperStar by night," Tawni said in a dreamy tone.

Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Sad to say Tawni, but that's not it," Marshall said. "But nice guess though," he quickly countered.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to settle for Prince Harry then," Tawni said in an almost disappointed way. "OR one of the Jonas Brothers," she said in a happy tone.

"So what's the 'great news' Marshall?" Sonny asked.

"I just dropped by to tell you that we'll be having a special guest star," Marshall said in an excited tone.

"Is he famous?" Tawni suddenly answered.

"Yes Tawni. His famous," Marshall said.

"Who?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"Zac Efron," Marshall announced.

"ZAC EFRON?" Sonny and Tawni said in unison.

"Oh my gosh! His perfect!" Tawni said happily. "I guess I don't need this anymore," she then throws the script to the garbage can.

Sonny on the other hand looked faint.

"Sonny, are you alright?" Marshall asked noticing her reaction.

"I. . .I. . .I'm fine. . .I just. . .I just. . .about Chad. . .yeah! It's about Chad. I remembered he doesn't like Zac Efron very much. If he finds out Zac Efron's guess staring on the show, it could get messy," Sonny whispered the last part.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Can you get over Chad already?" Tawni said almost yelling at Sonny. "We have a bigger problem at hand- how were gonna get me and Zac Efron together?" Tawni said convincingly.

"This isn't gonna end well," Marshall whispered to himself as he exited the room.

"I hope not," Sonny whispered to herself.

Tawni continued going on about herself and Zac Efron- and about the dessert thing.

**. . . . .**

Chad was checking if his cast mates had memorized the script he gave them yesterday. He had to make sure everyone had memorized the thing perfectly.

'This had to be perfect,' he thought to himself. He needed everything to work. . . he needed to get her back.

The writer's had told him that the script was fool proof. And he believes the writer's, after all they made Mackenzie Falls the number one Tween Show for five consecutive years.

He just needed to make sure that a little airheaded bimbo doesn't mess her lines up.

**. . . . .**

"Zacni split, hmmmmm," Tawni thought. "Tawni split still sounds better but I guess it will have to do," she said to herself.

"What's a Zacni?" Nico asked.

"It's me and Zac Efron's future couple name, duh." Tawni said.

"You and Zac Efron are dating?" Grady asked in a shocked tone. "I love Zac Efron. I think his really cool," he said in awe.

"Not yet, but soon," Tawni said.

"So you lie. You are not dating Zac Efron," Grady told Tawni in a dramatic tone.

"We will okay. He will be my ticket to get a dessert named after me," Tawni explained.

"So your just gonna use him?" Nico asked.

"No! We both will use each other. That's Hollywood," Tawni said. She then took her CocoMocoCoco lipstick from her purse and starts applying the nth coat that day.

"Does it really have to be Zac Efron?" Sonny asked.

"What?" Tawni asked her tone a bit angry.

"I-I mean, Zac Efron is like. . .psh. You deserve someone better. After all you're _Tawni Hart_," Sonny explains a bit nervously.

"If this is about Chad again then just deal with it. You guys are not dating anymore so you don't need to think about his feelings," Tawni said. "Plus, I stayed up really late to just think of a good couple name for me and Zac Efron. I am not gonna let those hours of thinking go to waste."

Sonny's forehead knotted. "It took hours for you to make the name 'Zacni'," Sonny asked confused.

"Okay fine. I paid someone to think of it for me," Tawni admitted. "I had to take my ten hours of beauty sleep."

Sonny just looked at Tawni oddly.

Marshall then came in the prop room. "Hey guys, look who's here," he motioned to the open door.

Zac Efron then came in. "Hey everyone," he said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! It's Zac Efron," Tawni suddenly blurted out.

Everyone then looked at Tawni suddenly.

"I'm a huge fan," Tawni said with a dreamy look on her face. She then came closer to Zac so that she can shake his hand. "Wow. . . you are a lot more handsome up close," she said while staring at Zac face.

"Umm. . . Thank you," Zac said uncomfortably.

Sonny then came to Tawni side. "Please excuse my friend. She isn't feeling very well today," Sonny lied. "It's nice to be working with a man of your talent by the way."

"Umm. . . Thank you," Zac voice was a lot more natural now. His forehead suddenly knotted. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

**end of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Do I know you?" there was confusion written on Zac Efron's face.

"Ummm. . ." there was panic in Sonny's eyes. "I think I saw you at the Tween Awards," Sonny's voice was a couple notch higher than usual.

"Hmmm. . ." Zac continued to examine Sonny's face. "Maybe. . . were you born here in California?" he asked curiously.

"N-no. . .I'm from Wisconsin, you know City of cheese," Sonny replied.

"I see. . . ," he mumbled something but no one could understand what it was.

"Eh-ehum," Tawni interrupted. "Can I have a chat with Sonny for a while?" she then pulled Sonny away from Zac without anyone's permission. "Thanks."

Tawni lead Sonny to one of the far corners of the prop room- away from Zac and the others.

"What were you doing with my man?" Tawni asked angrily.

"Nothing," Sonny replied quickly.

"What nothing? You were so flirting with him," Tawni accused.

"I wasn't flirting with Zac Efron. We were just talking," Sonny defended.

"So that's what you call it now? Talking?" Tawni asked.

"Yes, when someone say something and another person say something to that person related to what the other person said a while ago, that's talking," Sonny explain.

"Don't confuse me with fancy words Munroe. I'm just warning you to stay away from my future boyfriend," Tawn then walked back to the others with a sweet smile on her face. "Let's have breakfast," she said.

**. . . . .**

The cast of Mackenzie Falls were making their way to the Commissary. But before they left Stage 2 Chad kept reminding everyone about the whole script thing- well the right word would be threatening actually.

"If any of you mess up then you're fired. So I suggest you review your lines. . ." he then looked at Portlyn who was typing on her bedazzled phone. "Is that clear Portlyn?" he glared at the girl.

"What?" she asked. It seems that she wasn't paying attention to anything Chad had said.

"I said, mess things up and you're fired," Chad repeated.

"Whatever," Portlyn said uncaringly.

Chad's forehead knotted at this. "Portlyn, I know you're not the brightest bulb and everything, but you do understand the degree of you messing up right?"

"Yeah yeah," Portlyn said dismissively. "Now do you mind? I'm texting here," there was annoyance in her voice.

"Just memorize the line," there was annoyance in his voice now aswell.

**. . . . .**

At the Commissary. . .

Sonny wasn't feeling very uncomfortable as she was eating her sandwich.

You know why?

Because of a certain blonde, blue eyed boy who was staring at her. And no it wasn't her three-named-ex.

"So this is where we eat our meals," Tawni said to the latter. "I hope you like the food," she was obviously a genuine fan of his.

"Yeah, the foods okay," he stated and looked at Tawni for a while but then stared back at her again.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Do you mind? I'm sorta eating here?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Sonny, don't be so mean to our guess star," Tawni said, she then turned back to Zac Efron with a sweet smile on her face. "Sorry for my cast mate's rude behaviour."

"Ah no. it's actually my fault," Zac said. He then turned back to Sonny. "You just look awfully familiar. Do you have any relatives here in California?" he asked.

"Ah, no," Sonny replied. "Most of my relatives are from Wisconsin, and I don't remember having any relatives that lives here," she replied plainly.

"Do you have. . . maybe dead relatives that's from here?" Zac asked.

Everyone in there table looked at Zac oddly.

"That's a weird question to asked," Zora blurted out.

Sonny had a knot on her forehead. "I don't think I have dead relatives who lived here. And even if I did I would probably not have been born yet."

"Why are you even asking about this question's anyway?" Tawni asked obviously annoyed now.

"I'm sorry for the weird question but your friend looks a lot like someone I. . ." Zac looked as if he remembered something. "Do you have any relatives that live in Paris?" he asked eagerly.

Sonny had a confused look on her face. "Paris? As in Paris, France?" she asked with shock.

"Yeah. Do you?" he asked.

"No I don't," Sonny answered honestly. "I haven't even been there before."

Tawni suddenly gasp. "You haven't been to Paris?"

"Yes," Sonny answered unsurely.

"I can't be associated with someone who hasn't been to Paris yet," Tawni said dramatically. "That's it. When the cast has one of those vacations were all going to Paris," there was determination in her voice.

"Thanks Tawni," Sonny answered unsurely.

The cast of Mackenzie Falls then entered the Commissary with the usual poise and all.

"What the?" Chad suddenly said when he saw the Random's table. "What is Zac Efron doing on their table?" he asked and looks at his set.

Everyone on Mackenzie Falls then looked at the Random's table.

And suddenly Portlyn just tripped, this cause a loud crashing noise.

Everyone at the Commissary looked at the cause of the noise.

This of course included the Random's.

"This isn't part of the script," Chad mumbled to himself.

**end of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Portlyn suddenly tripped, this cause a loud crashing noise.

Everyone at the Commissary looked at the cause of the noise.

This of course included the Random's.

"This isn't part of the script," Chad mumbled to himself.

"I. . ." Portlyn seemed shell shock.

"Oh my gosh," Sonny- who was naturally kind to all- went to the Falls cast to help the fallen girl. "Are you alright Portlyn?" she then extended a hand to help Portlyn up.

Portlyn just looked at Sonny's extended hand. She then looked away. "Don't," her voice was cold. She then tried to stand up on her own with a lot of help from the table.

There was some blood oozing from one of her knee and some scratches from the other. She had a pain expression on her face.

"A-are you alright P-Portlyn?" Sonny asked. There was genuine concern on her voice.

"I'm fine," Portlyn's head was bowed- probably to look at her wounds or hide her embarrassment.

Zac Efron followed Sonny to the Falls cast. "Hey, you okay Miss," he asked looking at Portlyn.

"I'm fine, okay. Just leave me alone," there was annoyance on her voice. She started walking- or limping to the door.

Tawni then followed Zac. "Don't mind her, let's go back to our table," she said with her sweet smile.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked looking at Portlyn who was walking/limping to the exit.

"To the clinic, where else!" Portlyn said without looking back. There was anger in her voice.

"Do you need help?" Sonny asked in concerned.

"NO! I don't need anyone's help. I can manage on my own," Portlyn said and continued walking away.

"But. . ." Sonny had a sad expression on her face.

"You know, you should know when to ask people for help," Zac said as he went to help Portlyn out. "After all it is obvious you do need help," he then grabbed one of Portlyn's arms to support the girl.

"Don't touch me," Portlyn said with venom in her voice as she struggle to get away from Zac's grasp. "You don't know me. You don't have the right to touch me," she finally got out of his grasp. "Stay away from me. I do not need _your _help"

She started walking-slash-limping away leaving a shellshock Zac Efron.

Sonny saw the shock expression on Zac's face.

"Don't think too much on what she said. She's always sorta like that," Sonny told him. "Right Chad?" she asked turning to the latter.

"What?" Chad said obviously not listening.

Sonny gave him a _just agree with me_ look_._

"Yeah, what she said," then he flashed a smile at Zac Efron to reassure him. But faded immediately. "It's been a while Efron."

"Yeah, how's it going Cooper," Zac answered civilly. "By the way I heard something about a _do-not-admit-wall_. I'm just curious on why I'm part of that specific wall," his voice was still civil.

"Oh, no particular reason," Chad answered. "By the way, what are you doing here in my territory?" his voice was also civil.

"Oh, I'm guess starring at So Random! You know, the show you say is. . .not funny, that the people who works there are not real actors, and from chuckle city. . .hmmm. . .oh and where your ex works," Zac said casually. There was a smug look on his face.

"I. . . I. . .ugh. You win this round Efron," Chad said.

"Don't I always," Zac replied.

"No, no you don't," Chad disagrees.

"Ah, yeah. Yes, I do," Zac replied.

"No," Chad said.

"Yes," Zac said.

"NO!" Chad said a bit louder.

"YES!" Zac said also in a louder voice.

"STOP!" Sonny interrupted. "What is up with the two of you? Can the both of you stop this stupid argument and focus on the injured girl a while ago?" she asked.

"Don't worry too much about her. She gets injured in a daily basis, especially when we film action scenes," Chad explains casually.

"She gets injured in a daily basis?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the directors want to have authentic pain when we shoot those action scenes," Chad explains.

"Wait! You get injured in a daily basis?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Oh no," Chad shook his head. "I'm the star. I should never get hurt in some taping. Chaz does the dangerous parts for me," Chad explains.

"Chaz!" Sonny said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Remember him, Chaz Milton Looper?" Chad asked.

"How could I forget?" Sonny glared at Chad. "He filled in for some of our dates, remember?"

"Yeah," Chad answered quickly. Then he saw Sonny glaring at her and remembered. "Oh. . .right. . .Sorry about that. But I can honestly tell you that after you found out about the whole Chaz thing I never used him for our-"

"Save it for someone who cares Chad. I'm gonna go see if Portlyn okay," Sonny said walking to the exit.

"Sonny, I-" Chad was then cut by Zac Efron.

"Wow. . .you mess up bad Cooper," Zac remarked.

"Shut it Efron. It's not like you and Hudgen's were any better," Chad replied.

"At least were still friends, and we still talk like friends," Zac countered.

"Whatever! Why am I even talking to you? I have to talk to Sonny," Chad then dashed out of the Commissary leaving Zac and the others.

"Wow. . .is it always this dramatic here?" Zac asked looking at Tawni.

"Ah, you wish," Tawni said. "This kinds of stuff happen on a daily basis," she said while they walk back to the Random's table.

**end of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Wow. . .is it always this dramatic here?" Zac asked looking at Tawni.

"Ah, you wish," Tawni said. "These kinds of stuff happen on a daily basis," she said while they walk back to the Random's table.

Then they both sat down. Zac forehead suddenly knotted. "Wasn't there another one of you here?" he asked looking at the empty sit next to Sonny's other empty one.

"Sonny left, silly," Tawni said and playfully hit Zac on his shoulder.

"No, I mean the other girl. The one with her hair up," Zac explained.

"Oh Zora?" Tawni finally got it. "She's someone here," she replied.

"She has a habit of disappearing. It's a normal daily routine," Nico said casually.

"Don't worry, she'll be back at around rehearsals," Grady reassured.

"Wow. . . you're studio does have a lot of things going on," Zac said in awe.

"Yeap," everyone in the cafeteria agreed.

**. . . . .**

Sonny's Point Of View

Sonny was on her way to the clinic. She had a sour look on her face.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" she mumbled.

She couldn't believe Chad. I mean, how could he be so unfeeling? Scratch that- he was unfeeling.

She heard fast pace steps coming closer. So she started walking faster.

"Sonny, wait up!" a familiar voice came from behind her.

She didn't need to look back to know who called her name. "What do you want Chad?" she said unemotionally.

"Sonny," Chad finally caught up to her. He held one of her arm to prevent her from walking as he caught his breath.

"I don't have time for this Chad. I have an injured girl to see, remember?" she looked at him with annoyance.

General Point Of View

Chad suddenly turned Sonny around and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I know. I'm sorry," his voice was soft as he said those words. There was a degree of depth in it- and love.

"What are you doing?" Sonny's voice broke. She missed him, his hugs, his kisses- just everthing. But she would never let him know what he does to her system- not now.

"I'm sorry," he continued. His head was bowed. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I just want us to be what we were before the Tween Awards," frustration could be detected in his voice.

"Oh Chad," she said weakly. "I'd like that as well," she said honestly.

Chad looked at Sonny's chocolate brown eye. "Then why don't we?" he asked hopefully.

Sonny stared back at Chad's eyes. She had a weak smile on her face. "It's not as easy as that Chad," she then pulled away from his hug. "It's not easy at all," she then looked away. There was sadness in her eyes.

"No it's not," Chad took Sonny's hand in his. "I want us to be together again, and you want us to be together again. What's stopping us?" there was mix frustration, sadness and hope in his voice.

Sonny's looked at Chad brilliant blue eyes. She felt herself getting lost in them again.

'No!' she yelled to herself. 'Don't get lost in those. . .beautiful blue. . .Wow! There really are blue.'

"What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud.

"You were getting lost in my eyes again," Chad said smugly. "See, we still have feelings for each other, not to mention mega chemistry," his voice was now happy.

"Psh. . . I wasn't getting lost in your psh. . . eyes. . .I was. . .thinking about something," Sonny countered lamely.

A small smiled formed on Chad's face. "What is that something?"

"Just. . .something," Chad smiled deeper at her answer. "A something that is totally unrelated to that other something you were thinking about," she countered quickly.

"How, might I ask is that something I'm thinking different to your something-something?" Chad asked smugly.

"It's different okay," Sonny said annoyed.

"Whatever milady says," he said happily. "So does that mean yes?" he asked hopefully.

Sonny looked at him oddly. "NO!" she said.

"NO? WHY?" Chad asked disbelievingly.

"WHY! Just because," Sonny said.

"Because of what?" Chad asked impatiently.

Sonny sighed. "I won't deny that we still do have 'feeling' for each other and 'mega chemistry'," she air quoted. "But that is not a good enough reason to get back together again. If we do get back, the same things gonna happen again, and again, and again. And frankly Chad, I'm tired of waiting for things to change. I've been hoping from the start that things would get better. . .but. . .you seem to do the unexpected to ruin it," she wasn't looking at him when she said that. "Maybe it's better this way Chad," a weak smile formed on her lips.

Chad shook his head. "No it's not!" he said in frustration. "Why can't you give me another chance?" his eyes were begging.

Sonny shook her head. "I'm sorry Chad. You ran out of chances," she started walking away.

"But. . . I love you," he said heartily hoping this would change her mind.

Sonny stopped on her trace. They were like this for a while and then she finally looked at Chad.

He waited expectantly.

"That's not enough," she said weakly and walked away leaving Chad alone in the empty hallway.

"Then what the heck am I suppose to do now?" he asked himself. There was sadness on his voice and there were tears forming in his eyes.

**end of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Porlyn's Point Of View

At the clinic. . .

Portlyn was alone at the clinic.

The nurse said it wasn't that bad. She just has to remember not to expose her wounds to dirt and it would be fine in a couple days.

But. . . honestly, she could care less about her wounds. She had bigger problems than the physical _now_.

The nurse had already left since it was after all everyone's break. So she was left alone to plundering on the situation she was in.

"That looks really bad," a voice said.

Portlyn was surprised at the sudden voice.

"What the?" it was coming from. . .the vents? "Zora?" she asked in disbelief.

The vent opening suddenly slid open revealing the little brunette girl from So Random!

"Hey," Zora said casually.

"Hey yourself," Portlyn also answered casually. "So what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm here to see how you're doing," Zora casually. "And to give you this," she toss something to Portlyn. "I've finished what you asked."

Portlyn caught the 'thing'. "Thanks Zora," Portlyn said genuinely grateful.

'This could come very handy later,' Portlyn thought as she put the 'thing' into her pocket.

"You're welcome," Zora said with a smile. "Oh, and that would be twenty bucks," her smile then turned into a smirk.

'Too good to be true,' she thought.

"Fine!" Portlyn took out her wallet from her pocket and handed Zora the money. "You know for a twelve year old you have potential to be a successful business woman," she commented.

"Why thank you," Zora said with her smug smile. "By the way what was the whole slip thing back at the Commissary," there was curiosity in Zora's eyes.

'No way am I answering that,' she thought.

"Don't ask," she answered simple.

"Fine, by the way, I think Sonny and Chad would be coming here soon- or just Sonny," Zora said mischievously.

"Well what are you still doing here?" Portlyn asked excitedly.

"Don't worry, I left one of my spycam on them," Zora answered proudly.

"Good," she answered happily. "Give me a copy, ok?"

"That would be another twenty bucks," Zora said with a smile.

Portlyn frowned at this. 'She's really good,' she thought.

"I have Wesley's number," she said smugly.

"I can get his number in five minutes if I want," Zora said smugly.

Knowing Zora's skills, she was sure she'd have his number in ways only Zora Lancaster can imagine.

"Well, I can actually get Wesley," she said smugly.

After Chad fired Wesley he had time to think of his previous actions, and let's just say his parent's got the Chadness out of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Zora asked with her forehead knotted. She looked utterly confused.

"I'll show you," Portlyn typed something on her phone.

After a while they heard some weird noise coming from the other vent. The other vent opening then slip open revealing Mackenzie Falls' mini-Mac.

"Hey Portlyn, heard about the trip incident. How's your leg?" there was genuine concerned in his voice. Then he saw that there was someone in the other vent. "Oh Zora, what are you doing up there?" he voice was a mix of shock and curiosity.

"I-" Zora obviously was surprise by the latter's presence.

"She's always up the vents. Didn't I tell you that you weren't the only one I know with the habit of eavesdropping?" Portlyn said to the Wesley.

"Really?" Wesley said in disbelief. "So she was the other source you were talking about?"

These words seem to have snap Zora from her surprised state. "Wait! His your other, other source?" there was disbelief in her voice. "How come you never told me?"

"Well. . . I thought you guys wouldn't care if you knew or not," Portlyn answered innocently. But she knew that Zora could tell she was lying. She also knew that Wesley would believe her act. He was also gullible like Chad- something she was thankful off.

"Well it's nice finally meeting Portlyn's other source. I'd shake your hand but then I'd fall," Wesley said with a smile.

"Y-yeah, same here," she knew Zora still has a huge crush on Wesley. It was a good thing she thought about that fact beforehand. It truly did come in handy.

"Umm, Wes could you get some food for me in the caf. I haven't had breakfast you see. And could you put it in my dressing room afterwards," she then gave him her kind smile.

"Sure thing," Wesley replied with a smile. He then looked at Zora "Bye Zora." The vent opening then closed and he was gone.

When Wesley was far enough Zora spoke. "How did you get him to help you? Does he know about. . ." Zora paused for effects. ". . .your secret?" she whispered the last part.

"No Zora. You're the only one apart from my family who knows." she whispered.

"Well, I guess that's an honor for me," Zora said proudly.

They then heard footstep coming closer to the clinic.

"Oh shot. It must be them," Zora closed the vent then made her escape.

After a couple of minutes the door opened revealing Sonny Munroe.

Portlyn notice that she wasn't in her usual happy mood.

'Something must have happened,' she thought to herself.

"You alright?"

**end of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zora's Point Of View

I was making my way back to the commissary. But before I got there someone called from behind her.

"Zora!" said a familiar voice from behind.

I turned and found Wesley Willilger walking-slash-running to me.

'Yikes!' I thought to myself- honestly I haven't gotten over the whole surprise Portlyn dropped on me a while ago.

'You're really good Portlyn, really, really good,' there were only a few people she knew that could surprise her. And Portlyn was one of those few people.

Apart of her enjoys being 'friends' with the said girl. . . having her made things a lot more interesting- not to mention the fact that she was able to access Stage two's vents now after making that deal with the latter.

And what about that girl's secret. Who would have ever thought that the Mackenzie Falls _supposed _airhead was hiding probably the most kept secret in Hollywood? Not to mention her act. She was truly a talented actress, maybe when the whole secret thing fades she could join their show.

Anyway, back to my dilemma. Wesley has now made his way to where I was.

I have no idea what to say or if I should start plotting my revenge on Portlyn _or_ thank her.

"H-hey Wesley. I thought you went ahead of me or something," great I sound like a nervous wreck.

"Oh, I got Portlyn her breakfast and put it on her dressing room like she instructed," he answered with a smile.

'Revenge it is!' I thought. Did Portlyn make this guy fall for her or something? That little. . .she's really good. My revenge on her should be a hundred times better.

"May I ask why you're doing everything that girl says?" there was bitterness in my voice but I really don't care if he notice.

Wesley's forehead just knotted. "Well why are you doing what she tells you?" he asked back.

"If you want to know she pays me for my services," I explained. "And now, why are you doing everything she tells you to do?" there was annoyance in my voice.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Wesley asked me like the answer to that question was so obvious.

"Let me guess. You like her don't you, like like her, like her," I said to him.

Why does he like older women? I mean I'm two months older, but his types are two _years_ older. That just not right.

Wesley just sighed. "I know that when we first met I gave you the not so best first impression. After all I hit on some other guys girlfriend who was two- maybe three years older than me but I can honestly tell you that I'm over older women," he said reassuringly.

My forehead knotted at this. "Then why are you doing everything she tells you?" I was honestly confused.

A smile formed on Wesley's face at the question- like the answer was something to laugh about. "You remember that Chad fired me for mini-Macking on his girl, right?" I nodded.

I do recall him sending a gift basket for Sonny- which I thought was for me- which turned out to be originally Chad's idea and the gift basket itself was originally Chad's.

"How did you think I got back to the show?" he asked with a smile.

"With Portlyn's help?" I said in disbelief.

"Yep, so does that answer all your questions?" his smile was wider now.

I smiled at him now. "Just one more. When did you start eavesdropping on people?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Portlyn introduced me to the hobby," he said simply.

I should have known it was her work. She truly is good at manipulating people- but who am I to complaining.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," he answered. "What about you?" he had that smile back on his lips.

"I haven't finished yet because of all the drama a while ago," I answered. I think I knew what's gonna happen next.

"So. . .wanna have breakfast together," he offered.

"Sure."

'Yep! I'm gonna thank that girl the next time I see her. . .and maybe I'll give her a discount as well. Mwahaha! My services, after all does NOT come cheap'.

**. . . . .**

Portlyn's Point Of View

At the Falls around 11:30. . .

Rehearsals had been cancelled because of their diva of a star.

'Who would have ever thought that things would end up like this?' she thought to herself as she made her way to the person she referred to as the root of all egoistic jerks in the universe- not to mention the perfect example of the word narcissistic.

That's right people. It's the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, a.k.a the three-named-jerk.

But why? Why would I, Portlyn Maddison go to his so called sacred place of Chadness?

Well, quite frankly it seems that I have to get that guy's head screw the right way if you know what I mean- and I'm sure you do.

I knocked at the door. "Chad, its Portlyn," no answer.

"Chad, I'm coming in, okay?" I said warning him before I entered.

When I entered his dressing room I saw Chad –_gasp!_

"Chad? Are you alright?" I asked unsurely.

'Oh my. . .this is a lot more worse than I thought- for both of them that is.'

That's right. I said both, which means the other both I'm talking about is the bubbly brunette from the other show _So Random!_.

I know you're asking 'why would Portlyn Maddison talk to a lowly Random?' Well I'll tell you a secret, I only do it when I know no once watching. Me talking to a Random would ruin my reputation- and yes people I do have a reputation.

I talked to her at the clinic- where no one can see us. (the same way I communicate with that other brunette Random)

You would probably be thinking what would little Miss Sonshine talk to me about. Well she was so upset at her _ex _that she told me all about her little problems. And that's one of the many reasons I'm here in Chad's dressing room- did I ever mention I never though I'd ever,**_ ever_** do this.

"Why would you care? Even m'lady didn't care when I told her I loved her," he was obviously upset.

'This really is a lot worse than the worst I thought.'

"Chad, why are you burning your pictures?" I asked him.

Oh my goodness! What the heck is he doing burning the pictures he had of himself. This truly is serious!

'Good,' I thought happily- I think.

**end of chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Portlyn was driving around California and hopefully she wasn't lost.

'Stupid GPRS,' she thought.

After a couple more minutes of driving she finally reached her destination.

'Okay, maybe it isn't so stupid,' she reconsidered.

She then made her way to the front desk where a uniformed nurse was stationed.

"Hi, I'm Portlyn Maddison. I was the one who called a while ago," she said with her most genuine looking fake smile.

"Oh, you're visiting your friend?" the nursed replied.

"Yes I am," Portlyn stated simply. "How is she?" her voice was laced with genuinely concerned.

"W-well. . . ummm. . ." the nurse seemed hesitant to answer her question.

Portlyn just sighed. She knew her 'friend' hasn't had any progress.

'That's not good,' she thought to herself worriedly.

"Can I see her?" Portlyn asked.

"Sure," she and the nurse then started walking down the empty white hallways.

As they continued walking Portlyn could not help but remember the conversation she had with the former couple.

_"He said he loved me, but that's not enough anymore. I'm tired of waiting for him to change. Let's all face it, he never will!"_

_ "What the heck am I supposed to do? I told her that I love her but she said it wasn't enough anymore. What the heck am I suppose to do now?"_

"Here we are," the nurse said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

She opening one of the many doors there.

It revealed a small room. There was a girl around her age scribbling furiously in a sheet of paper. She looked totally demented.

There was a glass wall that separated them from the demented girl on the other side.

"I'll leave you now," the nurse said. "Please be careful," she warned then left Portlyn alone in the room.

She tapped the glass wall to get the other girls attention. This seems to work for the girl lifted her gaze from the paper to Portlyn's direction.

"Hey there Lyn," the girl said with a sweet smile.

"Hey Penelope. How's it going?"

**. . . . . **

Chad was in his dressing room. He was reflecting on what one of his co-workers said a while ago. He then reached for the CD she gave him.

He was curious about the CD so he played it using his laptop.

He then waited patiently for the thing to play. And after a while he saw a familiar scene in front of him.

It was at the Patio. Sonny was on the stage, and then she started singing that song he never got the chance to finish listening too.

"_Tell me what to do-oh about you__  
><em>_I already know I can see in your eyes__  
><em>_When you're selling the truth__  
><em>_'Cause it's been a long time coming__  
><em>_So where you running to?__  
><em>_Tell me what to do-oh about you"__  
><em>

He was surprise at what the CD had inside it. But after a while he didn't care anymore and started listening to his beloved's angelic voice.

"_You've got your way of speaking__  
><em>_Even the air you're breathing__  
><em>_You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to believe in__  
><em>_You got the world before you__  
><em>_If I could only show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do"__  
><em>

Was this song about him? Could it be she wrote this song for him? There was happiness in Chad's heart when he thought about that as he continued listening to the song.

"_You think about it__  
><em>_Can you ever change?__  
><em>_Finish what you started__  
><em>_Make me want to stay__  
><em>_Tired of conversation__  
><em>_Show me something real__  
><em>_Find out what your part is__  
><em>_Play it how you feel. . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . <em>

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
><em>_. . . You've got your way of speaking__  
><em>_Even the air you're breathing__  
><em>_You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do believe in__  
><em>_You've got the world before you__  
><em>_If I could only show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do__  
><em>_Oooh__  
><em>_You could be anything__  
><em>_But you don't know what to believe in__  
><em>_World before you__  
><em>_Show you__  
><em>_But you don't know what to do__  
><em>_Yeah"_

"But I do," he whispered silently. The lyrics of the song revealed everything. He now sees his mistakes, and now he needed to show Sonny he could change.

Show her who he was, the real Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper- but just Chad. And hopefully, it wasn't be too late.

**. . . . .**

Sonny's Point Of View

We were now practicing the latest sketch. It was about High School being miserable (like that episode where they were sent to public school which turned out to just be there imagination. That's kinda what the sketch is about but with Zac Efron.)

I could actually concentrate on our rehearsals now that Zac Efron wasn't eyeing me like I had three heads or something.

Tawni was still flirting with Zac but he doesn't seem to take notice or care much about it. But knowing Tawni she wouldn't give up that easily.

"You alright Tawn?" I asked her.

"Just a little more and I'm sure I can break him," she said with determination in her voice.

"Good luck," I just said simply. Apart of me know that Tawni's plan would just blow up on her face but she's just so stubborn.

Zac on the other hand was thinking of something else. Something far, far away.

'I wonder what his thinking about?' I thought to myself.

**end of chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Zac Efron was thinking about something far, far away.

'She asked for my help! She actually asked for my help!' he thought happily.

**. . . . .**

_A little while ago. . ._

Zac had just finished his lunch when his phone suddenly made a familiar sound. Someone had texted him.

He did not know the number but read it anyway.

It says: _Meet me behind stage 3. Don't ask why, just do it. I'll tell you when you get there. And don't bring anyone or you'll seriously regret it Zachary._

His forehead knotted when he read the text.

He only knew one person who. . . his eyes widen.

'Could it be her?' he thought. He then ran to the back of stage three.

He was catching his breath when he got there, but no one was there.

"Great! It must have been Chad Dylan Cooper pranking me again," he mumbled. He then turn around and started walking. 'When I get my hands on that guy-'

His thoughts were cut by a voice from behind him. "You leaving already Zachary," it was very familiar feminine voice.

Zac froze when he heard the voice, the last time he heard the voice was in Paris. He turned slowly and saw who he thought he'd never see again.

Shock was an understatement for how he felt when he saw the girl.

"Allisa," he said unsurely. "I. . .wow!. . .you. . ." he could not think of the right word to say.

She was leaning against a tree looking up to the sky.

She had long wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was tried in a ponytail and she was wearing plain jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

She started going closer to him. "Save it Efron. I need your help," she said in a straight face.

"Help?" he said in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat the word! Are you gonna or not," there was annoyance in her voice.

"Of course. I'll do anything for you," he said honestly.

"Good," she said sweetly. "Now listen carefully. . ."

**. . . . . **

A smile formed on Zac face.

Allisa was the kind of girl who doesn't like asking for help. And for her to ask his help was almost an honor.

"Umm Zac?" Sonny said snapping him back to reality.

"Oh hey," he said when he saw Sonny in front of him.

"Were about to practice the cafeteria scene now," she stared at him oddly. "Are you alright?" she asked unsurely.

"Umm. . .yeah, I just remembered something really pleasant," he answered with a smile.

"Oh, I see," Sonny said and walked away.

He sighed.

He really seriously needed to stay focus. _She _would get mad if he messes up- or worse. She would disappear again, and he would never let that ever happen- not know, not ever, not again. He will never ever repeat the same mistakes he did three years ago. She was the most important thing in his life now.

**. . . . . **

"WHAT?" Penelope said from the other side of the glass wall in an angry voice. "You can't do this to me Portlyn," her voice was threatening now.

Portlyn just sighed. "I'm sorry Penelope but my decision is final. I'm really sorry," her tone was genuinely apologetic.

"You've been spending time with the Random's haven't you?" Penelope accused.

"Well yeah but-"

"TRAITOR!" Penelope yelled. "You are no longer loyal to the Falls. You betrayed the Falls, you are the worst. What you did is a lot more terrible than what I did!"

"What are you talking about? If you think I betrayed the Falls that's your opinion. But don't compare what I did to what you did. I would never try or even imagine killing someone just to get what I want!" Portlyn yelled back. "If you'd excuse me I'm leaving," she said and turned her back to Penelope.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me," Penelope said in a threatening voice. "You're forgetting that I know your secret!"

Portlyn stopped mid-stride when she heard this. She turned back to Penelope. "I'm sorry Penelope, but I don't care anymore, if you tell everyone about my secret. After all you're here in rehab, who would believe you," she said and started walking to the door.

"You have no idea who you messed with Portlyn," Penelope said to herself in an almost crazy voice.

**. . . . . **

"Yes, that's right. . .Yep. . .Yeah, can you do it or not. . .Good now remember to finish it soon. . .Yeah. . .Bye," Chad then hanged up his phone.

He was making sure everything is going according to his plan.

This time there was no script, no Mack Falls actors, and no Mack Falls writers. It was just him and his heart and maybe some props for effect- but mostly his heart, _promise_.

**end of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The cast of So Random! was having there live audience filming.

"Check it out, I'm still at work," Sonny said with her Check it out girl voice.

"Check it out, me too," Tawni replied with the same tone.

Zora then came to the counter in a Hannah Montana outfit with a bottle of some energy drink at hand.

"I would like to purchase this," Zora said all high and mighty.

"Check it out, it Hannah Montana," Sonny said in a bored tone.

"Check it out, her brown hair is totally obvious from her wig," Tawni said.

Zora- who was playing Hannah looked horrified. She then started fixing her wig.

"Check it out, does she really think that some cheap wig can hide her true identity," Sonny said.

"Check it out, everyone knows that Hannah Montana is really Miley Cyrus," Tawni said.

Zora then looked offended, but she then looked calm after words. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to purchase this drink."

The door of the store suddenly opened revealing Zac Efron in some fast food staff attire.

Sonny and Tawni then looked at him.

"Check it out, it's the cute guy from across the street," Sonny said excitedly.

Zac then took some bottle of ketchup and started to go to the counter.

"I'd like to purchase this please," he said to Sonny and Tawni with a smile on his face.

"Sure!" Tawni said excitedly.

"Excuse me, Hannah Montana was here first," Zora said.

"Check it out, Hannah Montana's being a diva," Sonny said.

"Check it out, she can't wait for her turn," Tawni added.

Zora looked offended. "But I was here first," she countered.

"Sure you were," Sonny said. She then turned to Zac with a smile. "Check it out, are those ketchup all you want to purchase?"

"Check it out, I want to attend him," Tawni said.

"Check it out, it's my shift," Sonny said.

"Check it out, it's both our shift," Tawni said.

"Ladies," Zac interrupted.

"Wait" both Sonny and Tawni said.

"Check it out, we're having our first boy fight," Sonny said with a sad look.

"Check it out, your right," Tawni replied.

"Check it out, I'm sorry," Sonny said.

"Check it out me too," Tawni said.

They then hug each other and started crying girlishly.

"Oh for Pete sake I'm leaving," Zora said and stated going to the door.

"If it's all the same for the two of you I'm leaving also," Zac said unsurely.

This left Sonny and Tawni alone.

"Check it out dance?" Tawni asked Sonny with her girly crying voice.

"Check it out dance," Sonny said.

They then dance the check it out dance still crying.

"It's the 'Check It Out Girls' and there checking out for you," the announcer said.

"Check it out," Tawni and Sonny both said in a girlish crying way.

(Theme song)

**. . . . .**

Sonny's Point Of View

The next scene they were filming consists of Tawni, Zora and Nico.

It was about 'Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer'.

Zora plays a lawyer. The case is about who was going to pay for their date.

Tawni and Nico played the couple. They were constantly bickering on who was gonna pay.

This left me, Grady and Zac to wait until the next scene.

We were at the backstage and just sitting around.

Grady was preoccupied with texting Mel- Yeah, I gave him her number. And I must say that this could be my best work ever.

Zac on the other hand seemed uncomfortable. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him in concern.

"Huh?" he seems to not be paying attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. Al- I mean I'll. . .ah. . ." his phone suddenly rang. "Yes!" he immediately took it out. A smile then appeared in his face when he read whoever it was.

This made me very suspicious. "Who's that?" I asked.

"It's my brother," Zac answered quickly.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dylan. We're planning on having some bro bonding time this weekend," he answered not looking at my eyes.

I just nodded. "Okay, well, have fun," I said unsurely.

Zac then walked to- somewhere.

"Dylan? Really?" I mumbled to myself. It just seems. . ._off_.

**. . . . .**

Portlyn had just arrived at Condor Studio after a little visit to her 'friend'.

She then called someone via phone.

_Ring. . .ring. . ._

"Hello Portlyn?" said someone from the other line.

"Hey Wes, how that assignment going?" she asked with a smirk as she walk to the familiar stage 3.

**. . . . .**

They were doing the last scene. It was at the cafeteria when they started singing.

"I've never ever been to public school," Tawni sang.

"Oh no," Sonny said.

Marta was replaced with Zac Efron.

"What is she doing?" he asked looking at Tawni.

"She's trying to tell us how miserable she feels," Sonny answered.

"I never thought that it would be this cruel," she sang and dance-walk to Zac.

"By singing?" Zac asked.

"Looks like it," Sonny replied.

"It's endless, we're friendless," Nico sang.

"It's nothin' but pain," Grady sang.

"Because apparently the only High School these guys knew is the Musical," Sonny said.

"And no one in this dump knows our name!" Zora joined in.

"Okay Efron, give me a boost," Sonny said as she extended her hand to Zac.

Zac took it to help her get on the table but before she did they heard a 'slam' noise from the stage 3 main door.

"SONNY!" everyone turned to the soured of the noise which was the door.

Sonny stared at the person that disturbed there show in disbelief.

"Chad?"

**end of chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Chad? What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Why are you holding his hand?" Chad said in a high pitch angry yelling tone. He was obviously referring to Zac and Sonny's still connected hands.

"We're doing our live taping Chad," there was annoyance in her voice. "You know. The one you're messing up," she said louder.

"Then why are you still holding hands?" he said still in the same tone. He then turned to Zac. "Let go of Sonny's hand Efron," he said threateningly.

Zac just looked at Chad in disbelief, but he let go of Sonny's hand none the less. "Wow. . .Someone has post break-up issues," he mumbled to himself.

Chad obviously heard what Zac said- I mean, Hello! They we're wearing mics. Everybody heard- but he just ignored it.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you," there was urgency in his voice as he walk to the stage.

There we're whispers in the audience after he said this. Suddenly one of the girls stood up and said:

"OH MY GOSH! CHANNY'S GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" she cheered.

The crowd suddenly stirred. In no time at all, they we're all chanting 'Channy' in unison.

"CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY!"

Chad, Sonny and the other Randoms-including their guest star looked surprise by the crowd's uproar.

"Didn't see that one coming," Zora commented.

"Me neither," Nico commented.

Grady's phone suddenly vibrated, he took it out of his phone excitedly. "Look guys, Mel texted me again!" his voice was happy while showing the other's his phone which reads 'One message received.'

The other's (Zora, Nico, Tawni and Zac) looked at him oddly.

Grady then laughed awkwardly. "I'll just. . .go to the backstage," he started his way out.

The crowd just continued to chant Sonny and Chad's couple name not noticing what the other Random's were doing.

"CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY," they continued.

This seems to have irritated Tawni- a lot. "People! People!" Tawni suddenly snapped. The crowd fall silent. She didn't enjoy the whole 'Channy chanting' thing one bit. "They broke-up! Get over it!"

But the silence only lasted for like ten seconds before they started 'Channy chanting' once more.

"CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY!"

"Come on people!" Tawni said in annoyance and disbelief, but the crowd continued 'Channy chanting.'

Chad suddenly lifted his left hand- in an arrogant way- motioning everyone to shush up. He was already on stage so everyone can see. And amazingly the crowd fall silent.

Tawni looked at the crowd in disbelief. "That's it? You people just wanted Chad to raise his left hand and you go quiet?"

The audience suddenly started 'Channy chanting' again.

Tawni then made her crying-whining sound. "I'm leaving." Tawni then walked to the backstage.

The room fell to silence once more, but after 10 seconds the 'Channy chanting' started once more.

"CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY! CHANNY!"

Tawni suddenly stormed back with an annoyed look. "REALLY!"

"Okay! This is starting to look like a bad episode of Mackenzie Falls," Sonny commented.

"Eh-ehum," Chad said in not-so-_so_-obvious protest.

They were a couple of meters away. Sonny was still on top of the table. And Chad was still on the edge of the stage.

"Chad, just get whatever you want done with so we _Random's_can gey back to work," there was annoyance in her voice as she went down the table.

"You already know what I want Sonny. I want you," he walked closer to where Sonny was. There was depth in his voice. His eyes looked totally honest, and he sounded desperate.

"**Oooowwwww~**" the crowd chanted in unison.

Sonny looked almost annoyed. "Fine! If you want to talk, do it. But do we have to talk here? In front of a live studio audience? While being tapped?" there was disbelief in her voice.

"I wanted the world to know that I, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, have made the biggest mistake of my life. And I'm not afraid to say to the world that I still love you, Sonny. I really do. Even though you might reject me again . . .or people may think that it's some sort of publicity stunt. Seriously, what are you doing to me?" he said heartily as he stared into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny stared back into Chad's beautiful blue orbs. "Wow Chad. . .That so-"

"**Oooowwwww**~" the crowd cried in unison.

"We seriously have to talk in private. The whole audience thing is not working," Sonny said in annoyance.

"They do make get sound effects," Chad countered.

"I know, were not even using cue cards anymore," Sonny said lightly. "It's all them."

"Don't you mean all us?" Chad asked with a smile.

"No. . . all them," Sonny stated plainly.

"I see," Chad said awkwardly. "So. . .we're not. . .back yet?" there was an uneasiness and disappointment in his voice.

Sonny just sighed. "I already told you Chad . . . I'm tired . . . What you're doing . . . it's sweet . . . and so Mackenzie . . .but, we need some time apart, maybe see other prople. Probably to think about stuff we've been though. . . maybe a month or so. . ." she said awkwardly.

"But I don't want to see other people. And I especially don't want you to see other guys," he said in frustration. "You said you'd want us to be what we we're before the Tween Choice Awards. I want that too," he sighed in frustration.

"Can you at least tell me where I went wrong?" he asked weakly.

"You-"

Sonny's replied was interrupted by what seems to be the intro of the song 'The Story Of Us' by Taylor Swift.

Both Sonny and Chad's forehead knotted. Sonny then eyed Chad suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

**end of chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't been writing for a looonnnggggg~ time. I was busy and I had a lot of difficulty writing this. It's kinda weird. . . and confusing. . . and what-not.**

"What are you planning?" Sonny asked looking at Chad.

"I didn't plan that," he replied defensively.

"Then who did?" Sonny asked in annoyance.

And as if on cue the curtains from behind them opened (they we're doing a musical. There was actual musician's at the back).

"_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,How we met and the sparks flew instantly_," someone sang quite nicely.

It was a girl with long black hair. She was facing the other way so they couldn't tell who she was.

"_People would say they're the lucky ones_," she turned around and they saw that it was no other than Portlyn Maddison who was singing. She then winked at Chad and Sonny's direction.

"Chad, why is she singing?" Sonny asked in annoyance.

"Why the heck would I know?" Chad replied. There was a still some hint of frustration in his voice.

"She's your cast mate," she answered.

"Oh please, if I had someone sing 'The Story Of Us' I would have gotten Taylor Swift," he replied smugly.

Sonny pause to think about what he said. 'Well, knowing Chad he could do that,' she thought.

"You have a point there," she admitted.

"Thank you," Chad said to Sonny.

"_I use to know my place was a spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty sit, Cause lately I don't even know what page your own,"_Portlyn shifted her gaze from Sonny and Chad then shrugged.

Sonny and Chad had an odd feeling that Portlyn was singing about them. But you can never be too sure.

**. . . . .**

"Didn't see that one coming either," Zora commented. (Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady and Zac were all in the backstage- to give Chad and Sonny 'privacy'. But then again, how much privacy can you get when you're being film with live audience? Don't answer that.).

"Yeah, me too," Nico agreed.

"She has a great voice though," Zac said in a love sick tone.

"Ugh!" Tawni whined. "That's it! Mic me!"

A dozen or so microphones suddenly in front of Tawni. She took the one with the pink sparkles on it. She then started walking to the stage.

"_Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out,"_Tawni sang.

"What the heck," Zora joined Tawni with a mic and started singing as well. "_So many things that I wish you knew I._"

"_So many walls that I can't break though,_" Portlyn finished.

They sang the chorus in unison-ish. Tawni was trying to out stage the others as she pushed them and tried to stay the center of attention. Zora didn't seem to mind, but Portlyn didn't look that thrilled about it.

"_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know if it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down, And the story of us seems a lot like a tragedy now._"

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Sonny whispered to Chad.

"I'm betting a major cat fight before the program ends," Chad whispered back.

"Chad, that's horrible!" Sonny said a little too sharply than intended.

"_Next chapter,_" Tawni sang in victory as she somehow beat Portlyn for dominance.

Chad looked taken aback by Sonny's tone. He immediately looked away from Sonny and mumbled an apology. His hands were at the tip of his necktie, nervously playing with it.

Sonny felt the awkward tension between them and instantly regretted what she said. She also started playing with her hair as the awkwardness between them escalates.

"_How'd we end up this way? Seemingly pulling my clothes and trying to act busy,_" Portlyn sang as she somehow got on top of the table. She eyed Chad who immediately stopped 'playing' with their clothes (or hair in Sonny's case).

Okay, maybe she really was directing the song to Sonny and Chad.

"_And you're doing your best to avoid me,_" then she eyed Sonny.

Sonny though about the last line. Was she trying to avoid Chad?

Chad also seems to be plundering on the last line.

They turned to look at each other at the same time.

"Sonny-"

"Chad-"

Their eyes met and they immediately turned and look away. (Okay, maybe slightly avoiding)

Tawni then climb on the other table and sang. "_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you near._"

"_But you held your pride like you should have held mine,_" Zora sang.

"Munroe," Portlyn suddenly throw her mic to Sonny.

Sonny catch it and looked at Portlyn with questioning eyes.

Portlyn just nod and turned to signal someone from the backstage. While Sonny reluctantly put the mic in front of her mouth, she looked at Chad once more for reassurance.

Chad nodded and Sonny reluctantly started singing.

"_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing?_"

"_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_" Portlyn sang. Her back was turned from the audience. It seemed like Efron gave her a new mic. "_I never heard silence quite this loud,_" oddly enough, there was something different in her voice when she sang.

Sonny smiled at the scene and started to sing more confidently. "_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_"

Tawni then sang. "_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when we all broke down, And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy know._"

Portlyn turned around and looked at Chad while the musicians played to 'The Story Of Us'. She looked at Chad with the 'What-the-heck-are-you-doing-standing-like-around-moron?' look.

He took it as a cue to . . . umm. . .he looked at Portlyn again, as if asking her what to do.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and had a 'I-can't-believe-I-doing-this-look' on her face- which amazed Chad. Who knew you could say so much with just one expression.

"_This is looking like a contest, Of who act like they care less,_" she then looked at Sonny who took it as cue to sing.

"_But I liked it better when you were on my side,_" she sang.

Chad didn't need Portlyn's 'Do-something-you-moron' look to know what to do next.

**end Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chad's P.O.V

Chad didn't need Portlyn's 'Do-something-you-moron' look to know what to do next.

He suddenly took Sonny's free hand and stared at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Sonny, I just want to say that-"

His words were interrupted by. . . silence?

Chad couldn't believe his ears. Tawni stopped singing, the band stopped playing and the audience stopped ohhing and clapping. He felt like this was the silence before the storm.

Chad shook the odd feeling and started to resume his action. "Sonny, what I'm trying to say is that. . . ." He looked deeply in her delicious chocolate eyes. ". . .I-"

He was interrupted once again- not by silence but the band. They were playing the intro of another song.

Chad felt queasy and almost puked on the spot- which was so not a Chad Dylan Cooper thing. He knew that song . . . he knew it very, very well.

It was the intro of one of those stupid High School Musical songs.

'We're All in This Together,' he thought. And NO, he did not watch the movie if that's what you're thinking (and I know some of you are. Chad Dylan Cooper does not watch any Zac Efron movie- except Seventeen Again, because he was also part of it). It just so happens that he sang that specific song when he auditioned for the role of Troy Balton in High School Musical. And if you must know, HE was cast as Troy Balton, NOT Zac Efron. It just so happened that he was cast in a much better movie as a mail- I mean he was broadening his horizon because for 'Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story' a biopic written, produced and directed by Chad Dylan Cooper himself (beat that Efron). It not like making 'Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story' was his way of showing everyone that he was way~ better than Zac Ef- you know what, let's just go back to the present.

Zac Efron-bad word- waltz on stage like he owns the place with the extras, singing and dancing to that stupid song.

"I hate Zac Efron," that sums it up. He then glared at Zac's general direction.

"You seriously have to let that go," Sonny said. It just accord to him that his hands were still on Sonny's left hand.

"Oh Sonny, what I'm trying to desperately say is that-" then Zac sang this ridiculously high note.

'That the last straw,' he thought. Change of plans, he would out stage, out class, and out charm Zac Efron AND get Sonny back.

"Chad, could you just spit it out!" Sonny said a bit impatiently. She looked kind of annoyed, but still as cute as ever- argh! Stupid cute!

"I'll do better that that," he let go of her hand. And judging from Sonny's unconscious frown, she did not like that. ". . . I'm gonna sing it," he stated proudly.

He then turned to Portlyn who was still looking at Zac like- things he did not want to describe (which means that it was all compliments).

When he finally got her attention, he signalled her to do 'something'. When Portlyn _finally_ got it, she obeyed still with that 'infatuated-schoolgirl-ultra-mega-crush' look.

Anyhow, Portlyn's not important right now. He saw her make her way to the band and talk to the lead guitarist. And after a few more minutes the band was playing to a different tune.

A smile form on his lips as he snatch the mic from Zac Efron.

Marshall's P.O.V

Things started off like any other live filming of _So Random!,_until Chad Dylan Cooper made his surprise guesting- and not the usual 'surprise-plan-stuff', but the 'surprise-scandalous-unpredictable-stuff'.

Sure they had their fair share of unplanned endings- like when Grady and Nico were fighting for real and the flying pig incident with Chad. But never did they have a person- which was not part of their show- suddenly have a break down and made the show end drastically different.

This episode by far is the most bizarre and had the most twisted plot change hands down. Sure Tawni and the others tried to pitch in and make it look under control, but it is far too obvious that this is not part of the script.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to the person and almost fainted. It was Mr. Condor.

"Good morn- I mean afternoon, sir," he said nervously.

"I heard Chad was making a scene here," Mr. Condor looked at the chaos that was the stage. Sonny was looking at Chad in an almost annoyance/hurt way, Chad was signalling Portlyn with some weird chicken dance, Portlyn was gawking at Zac Efron, Zac Efron was singing and dancing with the extras in the beat of 'We're All in This Together', Tawni and Zora were just standing on top of the table and Nico and Grady were dancing and singing with Zac, but Grady was paying more attention to his phone than the actual singing and dancing making him do a lot of mistakes.

"Umm. . .well. . .actually sir-"

"Brilliant idea, with the Channy break-up still hot this episode would sky rocket the ratings," Mr. Condor said happily.

"O-of course sir," he said still a bit nervous and uneasy.

The light on stage suddenly went out. Then a spot light turned on. It was directed to Chad who was now holding a guitar.

'Where did he get the guitar?' then he remembered Portlyn talking to the lead guitarist before the light's when off. It was from the lead guitarist.

Things would get a whole lot interesting.

**end Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The only light that lit the stage was the spotlights that were right above Sonny and Chad.

Chad was sitting on the table with guitar at hand and a mic was placed right in front of his mouth.

Sonny on the other hand was standing in utter surprise and excitement from what Chad would do next.

"Why do they get spotlight? I want a spotlight!" Tawni demanded.

"SHHHHHH!" the crowd said in unison. They were waiting excitedly on what Chad would do next.

"Uh!" Tawni said and started walking to the exit.

"Sonny, this song is for you. It's no Chaddy Chad Chad but it would do," he started strumming the guitar in the same rhyme as the band.

"_I use to being on my own, Kept my heart shut down,_" Chad started singing. "_If I don't go there I won't get hurt, But pretty girl said,_" he winked at Sonny. "_But pretty girl said, "If you never ever gonna hurt again, are you gonna feel another thing my friend" And I like the way she talks,_" his eyes never left Sonny's as he sang.

**. . . . . . **

Zora's P.O.V

Zora was happy with the scene in front of her. It was about time Chad started to man up and fix his mess.

"Zora!"

Did someone call her? She was so focused on the scene with Sonny and Chad that she didn't notice that. . . . IIIPPPE! Wesley was in front of her now.

Well not in front. It was more of a meter and a half and he was at the base of the stage so he literally had to look up at me.

"Hey," he said with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"H-hey," great I'm still stuttering.

"_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around, And my ha ha ha ha hearts good for one more kick_," Chad sang.

**. . . . . **

Tawni was at sitting at one of the sofa in the backstage. She was seriously annoyed that Chad stole the show, _her _show.

But something inside her was saying that it was okay.

She sighed. "Well, if Sonny would be happy, than I guess it's alright," a small smile formed on her lips.

She then walked back to the stage to see the obviously getting back couple.

Unknown to her there was someone in the shadows looking at her longingly.

"_So how do we do this? 'Cause I believe you're worth it_," Chad sang.

"_How do we do this?_" the band sang.

"_What to take, and is it gonna break me down I found, that nothing can come from nothing So you better come round, I'm down, How do we do this?_" Chad sang.

**. . . . .**

Portlyn's P.O.V

Portlyn was looking at the scene in front of her. There was a smile forming on her lips and she did not have the heart to fight it.

She was in the very back. The curtain was obstructing her from view but she could see the couple clearly.

"You deserve happiness," she whispered to the general direction of the couple.

"Well so do you," a familiar voice said.

She turned and found Zac Efron. _So Random!_'s guest star.

She smiled at him. "Hey, nice job."

"Thanks," he said. He then took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "You didn't do bad yourself."

Portlyn felt her heart skip a beat at what Zac did.

"I love you," he whispered.

**. . . . . **

"_So tell me get ready cause things are getting heavy, And I don't want to fall apart, Cause spending time with you was all I want to do, You know it's scary giving up your heart,_" Chad sang as pictures of Sonny and himself flash on the screen. Chad started walking towards Sonny. "_But you got that something, been waiting so long, And I'll make you smile that why I wrote this song,_" Chad put his guitar down on the table and continued walking to her.

**. . . . .**

Grady was pacing around waiting for the phone to ring.

It had been roughly 5 minutes since he texted Mel.

Should he be worried? Did she find someone else? Did she even like him?

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Mel.

"M-Mel," he said very, very surprised.

"Hey Grady, my shift was over and I thought of visiting your show and all since Sonny and I are neighbours," she started babbling.

"I'm glad you're here," he said quickly than blushed.

Mel blush as well. "Yeah, me too," she said almost in a whispered.

"_And I la la la la like the way you spin my world around, And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick_."

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know, I haven't been writing for a long time.**

**I actually felt like not finishing this but then I don't want it to end up like the other pile of stories I started and never finished.**

**So here I am. I hope I still have readers.**

**And by the way, this is another weird one.**

**Chapter 19**

"_So tell me get ready cause things are getting heavy, And I don't want to fall apart, Cause spending time with you was all I want to do, You know it's scary giving up your heart,_

Chad sang as pictures of Sonny and himself flash on the screen.

Chad started walking towards Sonny.

"_But you got that something, been waiting so long, And I'll make you smile that why I wrote this song,_

Chad put his guitar down on the table and continued walking to her.

"_And I la la la la like the way you spin my world around, And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick." _Chad stopped a couple of feet away from Sonny.

"_So how do we do this?" _the band sang.

"_Cause I believe you're worth it." _Chad sang.

"_How do we do this?" _the band.

"_What to take, and isn't gonna break me down, I found that nothing can came from nothing so why don't you came round I'm down, How down do this?_

Chad walked the remaining distance that separated him from the girl that made his heartbeat – aside from himself when he looks in the mirror (and whatever reflective surface).

"_I'm risking, one kiss is all that it's taken, I'm shaking, heat breakin', I think you'd be worth the pain."_ Chad reached for Sonny's face with a shaking hand. And looked in her eyes with emotions Sonny never thought she'd ever see.

While Chad was singing Sonny had been intently listening to every word he said. She couldn't believe he wrote that song for her. Sometimes Chad sweetness shocks her. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve, asking her to take him back.

Then all of a sudden Sonny started hearing that conversation in the hallway to the clinic (Chapter 9: Check it out if you forgot. It was one of the more emotional chapters I wrote).

'_I'm sorry.__ I never wanted any of this to happen. I just want us to be what we were before the Tween Awards. . . . . .'_

'_It's not as easy as that Chad. It's not easy at all._'

'_No it's not. I want us to be together again, and you want us to be together again. What's stopping us?_. . . . .'

'_Maybe it's better this way Chad_.'

'_No it's not! Why can't you give me another chance?_'

'_I'm sorry Chad. You ran out of chances._'

'_But. . . I love you._'

'_That's not enough_.'

'Was that really not enough?' Sonny questioned her decision. 'Was love not enough? His love?'

Then she remembered another conversation she had with someone (located inn between chapter 10 and chapter 11).

'_You alright?_'

'_Aren't I the one who's suppose to ask that?_'

'. . . . . _Well, compared to your problem mine is nothing close. So what's the problem? I heard that you and the three-named-jerk had a little run down on the hallway. _'

'_How do you even that?_'

'_I have my sources. So what happened? Chad being a jerk again?_'

'_No, worse. __He said he loved me, but that's not enough anymore. I'm tired of waiting for him to change. Let's all face it, he never will!"_

'. . . . . . . . . . .'

'_Well, aren't you gonna say anything?_'

'_Chad Dylan Cooper told you he loves you?_'

'_Yes_.'

'_And what did you say? I mean literally, not vaguely._'

'_That it's not enough._'

'. . . . . . . . . . .'

'_Why aren't you talking again?_'

'_Chad only says 'I love you' when he's in front of a mirror or a poster of himself. _'

'_What are saying?_'

'_That I might be wrong about everything._'

'_What does that mean_?'

'_It means I have work to do. Bye Allison._'

'_Where are you going?_'

'_I'm going to set things right!_'

'_What does that even mean Allisa?_'

Maybe this was it. Allisa had told her long ago of her disapproval on her relationship with Chad. Was she saying that she was wrong about that.

'Well, that would explain why she did what she did,' Sonny thought.

Chad finished singing the song with his hand still resting on Sonny's face and eyes not breaking contact.

"Sonny, you told me that we can't get back to what we use to. That I ran out of chances. But now I'm not asking for another chance," Chad said emotionally.

What Chad said confused Sonny and she couldn't stop a knot from forming on her forehead. "You're not? Then what all this-"

"Shh" Sonny's words where cut but Chad's index finger making contact with her lips. "The time for talking is over. It's my turn Sonny. This conversation is long overdue and I wish to finish it."

Sonny felt a little nervous and a lot confused. "What are you trying to say Chad?"

**end of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Sonny, you told me that we can't get back to what we use to be. That I ran out of chances. But now I'm not asking for another chance," Chad said emotionally.

What Chad said confused Sonny and she couldn't stop a knot from forming on her forehead. "You're not? Then what's all this-"

"Shh" Sonny's words where cut but Chad's index finger making contact with her lips. "The time for talking is over. It's my turn Sonny. This conversation is long overdue and I wish to finish it."

Sonny felt a little nervous and a lot confused. "What are you trying to say Chad?"

Chad just smiled and claps his hands twice.

Sonny then heard a whooshing sound from behind and looked at the back part of the stage. There was a tarpaulin in the wall with the words. . .

" 'I'm not asking for another chance. I'm asking to start over again.' " Sonny read with a smile on her face. "Oh Chad!" She turned back to Chad to see that he was holding a bouquet of red roses. "Where did you get the flowers?"

"Oh these? Not important," Chad cleared his throat and then stared straight in Sonny's brown eyes. "Sonny, I may have run out of chances but, will you consider a do over? Forget about our previous dates. Let's start clean. I even reserved the place where we had our first date." He handed Sonny the bouquet. "You do feel like eating sushi, right?" He asked a little uneasy. "We could totally go somewhere else if you like. So, how do you feel about Italian or—"

"Chad!" Sonny cut off what Chad's babbling. "Slow down. I haven't even said 'yes' yet." She said with humor.

"Oh" Chad said, a little uneasy. "Is that a no?" his voice cracked a bit.

"NO!" Sonny said immediately.

"No?" Chad asked disappointedly.

"No, yes!" Sonny quickly corrected.

"No, yes?" Chad asked confused.

"Yes, yes!"

Chad looked really confused now — everyone was.

"So. . . What's your answer again?" Chad asked with his forehead knotted.

Sonny rolled her eyes but her smile was still plastered in her lips. "Yes Chad, let's start over." She then reached for Chad's hand held it tight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~" the crowd chorus.

Chad's face lit up. "Thank you Sonny!" He then hugged Sonny tightly. "I promise you won't regret this! Thank you! Thank you."

Sonny just laughed with happily. "I better not," she hugged him back after throwing the roses in who knows where.

"I love you," Chad said as he rubs small circles in Sonny's back.

"I love you too, Chad" Sonny hugged him tighter.

**. . .**

Unknown to the two newly reunited lovers the chaos in the crowd.

"Yes! I'm getting married next," said a girl who got the flowers.

"This isn't a wedding! And give me that!" another girl said snatching the flowers.

"No! I want it," said another girl grabbed the flowers.

No sooner there was a cluster of Channy fangirls fighting over the bouquet.

**. . .**

Sonny and Chad's grip on each other loosen, there forehead were connected so they could look in each other's eyes. The next thing they know, they were sharing a passionate kiss.

Confetti suddenly rained down, oblivious to the two. It rained all over the stage and the audience.

**. . .**

"Where did the confetti come from?" Tawni asked as she looked for the source of the said conffeti.

"Where sis the tarpaulin come from?" Nico asked in returned.

The others just shrugged and looked back at the couple on stage.

**. . .**

After a while they parted. Both of them catching their breath and grinning widely. Eyes still locked on to each other.

"This is really so very. . . Mackenzie of you," Sonny said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I have my moments," Chad said grinning even wider.

And they kissed again and again and so on.

"Okay, break it up you two," Tawni said, she as she walked to the pair.

The two then looked at her in annoyance.

"Tawni, you're kinda ruining the moment," Sonny complained.

"Yeah blondey, can't you wait," Chad said in annoyance.

"You two finish that after the show," Tawni said to the two. "Or did you forget that this is still a show?"

The two parted grudgingly and the rest of the cast joined them. They formed a straight line, their hands linked together. The band played the ending part of 'High School Miserable'.

"_Someone get us back on TV~_" they sang in unison as they slowly lifted their hands and bowed.

Tawni then stepped forward. "Well, that's the end of our show everyone," she said smilingly. "Goodnight everyone."

And with that the red curtain closed as the crowd applauded so loud, it was deafening.

"Okay, let's go to Yoshi's now," Chad said to Sonny with a smile.

Sonny just smile and nodded. They exited the studio hand in hand.

"Hey can we tag along?"

**. . .**

Marshall sighed in relief. "Thank goodness the chaos is finally over."

**end of chapter 20 (and all other chapters for that)**

**I just realize that the genre of this is more on humor than family.**

**When you read this I can probably already change this.**

**I'm gonna be working on the ****Epilogue thing now.**

**Oh and the Epilogue will be written in a weird way.**

**Just imagine a cameraman.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**At Yoshi's Restaurant (or whatever it's called). . .**

Chad and Sonny were looking at each other's eyes lovingly while one of their hands were linked together on top of the table.

***ZOOM OUT***

**(Can you get the cameraman thing now?)**

Grady and Mel was on another table near them doing the exact thing as well as Zora and Wesley (you get the picture).

***CAMERA FOCUS AT THE FAR RIGHT SIDE***

Tawni and Nico were standing there looking at their friends. They were both happy for their friends but there was a pang of jealousy somewhere deep down (really deep _deep_ down).

"So. . . wanna take seat?" Nico asked awkwardly.

Tawni shrugged. "I guess."

They both sat down to the nearest table.

Silence fell on the two.

"Are we supposed to hold hands?" Nico asked eyeing his other friends.

"NO!" Tawni answered immediately.

Yes, it was definitely awkward.

***SCENE CHANGE***

**(second floor)**

Portlyn or Allisa (I really hope you people figured that one out) and Zac were also in Yoshi's Restaurant but at the second floor where they observed the _Random_'s and there dates.

It was dark at the second floor (just for emphasis).

"Allisa what are you doing?" Zac asked his childhood friend-slash-sweetheart.

"I'm just texting," she answered and press send.

Zac looked doubtful at her. "You're planning something again."

She smiled sweetly. "I always have something planned."

He smiled. "You always do. And it always works. I mean just look at those guys down there. Sonny and Chad, Zora and Wesley, Mel and Grady, Tawni and Nico."

She frowned. "I'm not taking credit for Mel and Grady —that's Sonny's work. And as for Tawni and Nico, I have other plans for that," she then smiled smugly.

"Oh dear, what did you do?" Zac asked exasperatedly.

"I told you I was texting." She answered with a smile and snuggled closer to Zac (they were sitting on a couch . . . on a Japanese restaurant? can you spot what's wrong with that picture?)

***BACK TO TAWNI AND NICO'S TABLE***

Nico's phone suddenly rang.

He saw that it was a message from an unknown number. He read it out of curiosity. After he was done he suddenly stood up.

"I have to go Tawni. BYE!" he said in a panicky/excited tone and run to the door before Tawni could react.

"Weirdo," Tawni whispered. She then scanned the menu for something nice to eat.

She felt a presence next to her and thought it was the waiter. "Waiter I would like this sashi—"

"Sorry Tawni, I'm no waiter," said a familiar voice.

Tawni immediately turned to the voice.

"James Conroy! What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprise tone.

"Hi to you too Tawni," he said with a smile. "Can I seat down."

***BACK TO PORTLYN AND ZAC***

"What did you text them?" Zac asked in disbelief.

"Oh nothing much," Portlyn said as she fiddled with her phone.

"Who are texting now?" Zac ask.

"You'll see," she smiled sweetly and press send.

Zac just shook his head and smiled at his new secret girlfriend. "I trust you."

"I know you do," she answered with a smile."

***BACK TO SONNY AND CHAD'S TABLE***

Chad's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me, milady," he smiled to Sonny.

"It's fine," Sonny said. Her phone suddenly 'MOO-ed'. She smiled apologetically to Chad. "I'll just. . ."

Chad just nodded as he answers the call and Sonny read the text message.

"Chad Dylan Cooper speaking," Chad said in his cocky voice.

"Hi Chad this is—"

"Wait," Chad cut in and covered the mouth piece when he saw Sonny signalling that she wants to say something. "What is it milady wants?"

"I'm just going to the comfort room," she said and stood up.

"Sure." Chad said with a smile as Sonny kisses his on the cheek before making her way to the comfortroom.

Chad then got back to call. "Speak."

"Chad, it's me, Penelope."

"Oh, it's just you," Chad then hung-up.

After 5 seconds it rang again.

Chad rolled his eyes. He had full intention to ignore the call but then he thought that it would be better to finish whatever Penelope wants to say now than when Sonny's with him.

"What do you want?" he asked immediately after answering the call.

"Chad, don't hang-up, okay?" Penelope pleaded. "What I'm gonna say is really important."

"What? Did you send someone another bomb again?" he said sarcastically.

"No! It's worst! It's about Portlyn," she said with an edge of mystery. "She's not what you think she is."

Chad raised an eyebrow. Now that he thinks about it Portlyn had been acting weird. Starting with that CD (She was the one who gave the CD to Chad that had Sonny singing 'What To Do' at the Patio. And she got that from Zora in the clinic.)

"What about Portlyn?" he asked curiously.

***SCENE CHANGE: COMFORTROOM***

Sonny entered the comfort room and locked the door.

Portlyn then excited one of the cubicles. "Hello Allison," Portlyn said with a smug look.

"Got your text. What do you want to talk about Allisa?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Well, first, I'm happy to tell you that I and Zachary are officially secretly dating." Portlyn said happily.

"That's great Ally." she smiled at the older girl. "Wait! Officially secretly dating?" she asked in confusion.

Portlyn winked. "Only until Saturday."

A huge grin then broke out of Sonny's face. "I see."

***BACK TO CHAD***

"Portlyn has a secret, Chad. I hope you're sitting down because what I'm gonna—"

"Just spit it out." Chad said cutting the girl off.

"Chad—

***BACK AT SONNY AND PORTLYN***

"Zora knows," Portlyn said all of a sudden.

Sonny smile was immediately wiped away. It was replaced by a look of confudion. "What?"

"About my secret. . ." Portlyn said slowly. She then looked at Sonny directly in the eyes with a serious expression. ". . .OUR secret."

"How? When?" then a look of utter horror cross Sonny's face. "Who else?"

Portlyn bit her lower lips. "There're only seven people who knows, eight if you include Zachary."

Sonny sighed in relief. "Good, Zora likes knowing secrets, but she's not the type to spread them." She turned back to Portlyn. "You still looked worried. Is something still bothering you?" she asked in concern.

"I just. . . hope that it really is only the eight of us," she said scratching the back of her neck. '_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_'

***BACK TO CHAD***

". . .Portlyn's a _So Random!_ fan!" Penelope said dramatically.

Chad forehead knotted. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? This is a betrayal! It's terrible! It's despicable! It's—"

"No big deal. We even guest star on _So Random! _today," he said nonchalantly.

"What? Why? Sonny's there and you guys are through, right?" Penelope said almost in hysteria.

"We're back together Penelope," Chad explained dryly.

"NO! Why? You can't! What about us?" she said in a panic tone.

"Have you been taking your pills?" Chad asked in annoyance. "I'm gonna hang-up now."

"Wait! You can't—"

"Penelope you have a visitor," a voice said.

Chad thought it might be one of the nurses.

"His name is Nico Harris," the nurse said.

"No! Don't let that guy in," she said in disgust.

"Hey Penelope," Nico said.

Chad decided that it was time to hang-up.

***BACK AT SONNY AND PORTLYN***

Sonny smiled. "I'm sure it's just the eight of us," she said reassuringly.

Portlyn nodded, her hair covering her eyes.

A silence covered the two brunette, brown eyed teenagers.

"How have you guys been? Texts don't give enough information." Portlyn said silently.

"We're fine. How's Europe?" Sonny said silently.

An awkward tension was building between the two.

"Fine," Portlyn answered. "I met Zachary at Paris you know." A small smile formed on her lips.

Sonny smiled at that. "That explains a lot."

Silence.

"You should go back to your date now," Portlyn said with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I should," Sonny answered half-heartedly.

Silence.

"I missed you," they said in unison. They then looked at each other and started laughing together.

"I should go," Sonny said.

"Yeah, me too." Portlyn answered.

Sonny started walking to the exit when Portlyn called her for once more.

"Tell mom I said hi," Portlyn said with a smile.

Sonny smiled back. "Sure." She started to the door again. ". . .big sister."

Portlyn smiled at the name. It brought back memories of childhood . . . their childhood.

**THE END**

**YEY! It's finally done.**

**Feel free to ask questions if you must.**

**And to make it clear: Sonny (Allison) and Portlyn (Allisa) are twin sisters.**

**And I don't feel like writing a sequel to this.**

**My goal was to get Channy back together and I've done that part.**

**If there would be any question I'll just add a chapter that.**

**I hope you enjoy the weirdness that is my writing!**

**And thank you for still reading and sometimes reviewing even though I update irregularly.**


End file.
